Ilusión del pasado
by Mas alla de la realidad
Summary: Si olvidas tu pasado es amnesia y... ¿Si olvidas tu futuro? ¿Si despiertas en otro distinto? El pasado siempre te alcanzara ¿Qué harías para recuperar tu vida? ¿Sí fuese solo un sueño? ¿Que harías para hacerlo realidad?... Jori
1. Prólogo

**SI LEES ESTO TIENES TODO MI AGRADECIMIENTO POR LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE LE DISTE A ESTA HISTORIA**

**Mi nueva historia, saltándome un poco de lo que normalmente escribo. Decidí poner un poco de fantasía en esta historia. Espero que la disfruten.**

**VicTORIous no en mio... algún día **

**pensamientos...** _"cursivas"_

PRÓLOGO

Cada centímetro de su piel estaba cubierto por pequeñas gotas de sudor, un sudor frió, la joven sufría de un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo y temblaba sin poder controlarlo. Un par de segundos después ella abrió los ojos y se sintió extraña al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Se aferró a las sabanas de la cama, su sitio de descanso estaba hecho un completo desastre. Se levantó lentamente de la cama y se recargo en el respaldo para evitar caer del fuerte dolor.

La penumbra que había en el lugar no la dejaba ver más allá de la palma de su mano. Aun con extrañeza por el lugar, intento poner en orden sus pensamientos. Su fina mano froto suavemente su cabeza intentando concentrar toda su atención en el aquí y el ahora. De pronto sintió como si alguien oprimiera su pecho y no la dejara aspirar la vida. Una enorme preocupación invadió su cabeza y el dolor se intensifico.

"_Es solo una pesadilla"_ Solo eso podía procesar su mente, no podía existir algo así, el hecho de que se sintiera desorientada por completo y con un fuerte dolor era producto de su mente. Un juego de sus enmarañados pensamientos _"Despertaré en cualquier segundo"_ Confiaba en que en cualquier segundo despertaría y se sentiría con el enorme peso extra fuera de su cuerpo.

El sudor humedecía su blusa negra, las pequeñas gotas se transformaban en canales salinos que se deslizaban por su piel, desaparecían al chocar con su ropa o al caer en la cama. Sus pestañas estaban perfectamente acomodadas por gotas de agua atrapadas entre las mismas; eran lágrimas derramadas de forma inconsciente y por un motivo que ella ignoraba.

Se obligo a responderse una pregunta para no sentirse perdida _"¿Qué recuerdas?"_ En ese momento sintió como si millones de granos de arena cayeran sobre su cuerpo. Era como si le hubieran robado una parte de la memoria. Como si la arrancaran dejando un enorme vacío, desesperación y pánico en su lugar. Era como caer, sin poder ver el final del precipicio en el que se sumergía. El miedo no era por el impacto, era por la caída.

"_Página en blanco"_ Eso no podía ser posible ¿Era posible? Solo se percibía un quejido de frustración ahogado en su garganta y perdido en la habitación. Ese término era realmente lo indicado aunque no quisiera repetirlo. La desolación de conceptos y recuerdos al repasar fragmentos borrosos. Trozos de su humanidad trataban de dar forma para hallar una definición concisa de que había pasado.

Unos minutos después de una agonía de pensamientos fragmentados. Una vida intentando unirse en su mente. Su vida comenzó a cobrar sentido lentamente. Una niñez, infancia, y adolescencia. Recuerdos que de su vida, gratos y algunos que desearía olvidar en ese instante.

Cuando al fin logro poner todos sus pensamientos en orden, recordó que estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes de su casa, el perfectamente ordenado cuarto que daba la vista al patio de atrás. Aun había pequeños detalles que no recordaba. Estaban ligados a lo acontecido a corto plazo. Quizá unas semanas o un par de meses.

El simple hecho de estar en ese lugar era algo desconocido, a ciencia cierta no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Encendió la pequeña lámpara con mucho cuidado de no romperla y lentamente para evitar el dolor. Encontró su teléfono en el mismo buro, al parecer estaba muerto. Necesitaba algo para saber qué había pasado. ¿Cuánto había perdido de su vida?

Al poner sus manos en el borde de la cama sintió como le faltaban fuerzas para sostenerse. Se apoyó en el buro contrario al de la lámpara, en el que solo había un cenicero. Se incorporó al lugar. Necesitaba saber mínimo la hora y el día. Una pregunta tan simple como que día es hoy debía ser algo simple para cualquier persona, pero por algún extraño motivo, esa respuesta no la tenía. Era como si las fechas rondaran en su cabeza en desorden.

Caminó con pasos tranquilos, abrió la puerta y se percató de algo no muy nuevo para ella, estaba sola. No había nadie en su casa, al parecer el enorme lugar recuperaba la soledad que guardaban sus paredes. Bajo con extremo cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, encontró su tableta en la mesa de centro, la desbloqueo y al ver la fecha sintió como si un gran peso cayera sobre ella una vez más.

_ sábado 27 de marzo, 2010 00:57 _

Era una fecha extraña, difícil de asimilar para su mente. Como si todos los recuerdos que había ligado pertenecieran a otro lugar en el tiempo. Era como volver atrás. Las respuestas y la desesperación habían vuelto, llegando en el instante en que sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

Algo dentro de ella sabía que no estaba bien. No recordaba que día había sido ayer pero sabía que no era esa fecha. Ignorando el dolor, movida por la frustración y su voluntad, se movió a pasos débiles hasta el estudio de su padre. Colocándose frente al gran espejo del lugar. Inclinando la mirada hacia sus pies descalzos, con un escalofrió por la simple idea de mirar al frente. ¿Era miedo? Era una sensación de observar algo que no encajara en la realidad que había formado minutos atrás.

Lentamente levantando su mirada con cautela, se encontró con una silueta peculiar. Pero cuando se observó directo a los ojos… ahí estaba ella. Con los ojos cristalinos y pequeñas corrientes de sudor recorriendo su cuello y piel blanca y tersa. Porcelana de la más fina.

Una perforación en la ceja izquierda y una en la nariz resaltaban de su rostro. Una mecha azul del lado izquierdo de su cabello castaño completamente enmarañado hacia acto de presencia en el lugar.

Pero mientras mas se observaba, menos podía creer que estuviese ahí ¿Qué esperaba ver? Esa era ella, así era ella. Era como ver un recuerdo, un sueño atrapado en el cristal. Ella estaba atrapada en ese lugar, sin posibles respuestas, solamente un presentimiento que no parecía realista.

Su mente se llenó de aceptación y resignación. Un poco más tranquila, pero no del todo decidió volver a su cuarto a dormir lo más que pudiera para recuperar un poco de su vitalidad. El dolor volvió luego de irse la presión en su pecho. El dolor la estaba partiendo a la mitad y una enorme sensación de vacío lleno cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Así que solo se recostó el sillón de la sala y una vez más esa noche cayó rendida.

Una casa fantasmal en las noches se apreciaba en el lugar y casi aterrador por la inmensidad. Pero una belleza arquitectónica de este siglo aparecía en la mañana, deleite en la vista para cualquiera que supiese del tema. Cuando el sol acariciaba la fachada de la enorme mansión. Entrando por la ventana, filtrándose por las persianas hasta el sillón blanco completamente desarreglado.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz de la mañana. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo ese sofocante dolor. De sus labios se escuchó un leve gemido mezclado de dolor, confusión y somnolencia. Algo estaba claro, no se sentía mejor que ayer y dudaba que algo cambiara la situación.

Sus labios estaban resecos, un desierto estaba dentro de ella, toco sus finos labios y sintió una enorme aspereza. Se removió incomoda en su sitio, no recordaba hace cuando no comía o bebía algo pero necesitaba un café de modo urgente. Una ligera manta cubría su fina figura, supo que no estaba sola de inmediato, era la manta que había en el cuarto de su hermano.

Los cojines negros estaban regados por toda la sala. El pequeño cobertor negro que la cubría, cayó al piso lentamente. Los pensamientos seguían sin quedarle claros del todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido? ¿Cuánto le habían robado? Se sentó lentamente y la resignación no lleno por completo el vacio, solo fue lo suficiente como para animarle a dejar su lugar.

Lentamente se levantó y con pasos lentos llego a la cocina y preparo su típico café, como a ella le gustaba. El lugar pronto se llenó de ese aroma amargo. Cuando estuvo listo se sirvió la humeante bebida, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón. Sonrió de lado al sentir una presencia detrás suyo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- La sorpresa del joven con cabello castaño obscuro, ligeramente alto para su edad, delgado y lo más importante, con unos ojos hermosos, solo superados los de su hermana no se hizo esperar. Observaba con una ceja ligeramente levantada a su hermana.

-No entiendo como haces eso no hice ni un sonido- Ciertamente había sido silencioso al bajar las escaleras. El pensamiento de que su hermana aun podría estar dormida lo obliga a serlo. Había llegado en la madrugada, encontrándola temblando ligeramente en el sofá.

-Eso tú crees- Siempre conservando una actitud y un tono de superioridad acostumbrado para todos.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche Jade?- Y la pregunta apareció de nuevo en su mente, como una especie de recordatorio. El tormentoso recordatorio que le decía que había algo más allá, algo que no podía entender claramente.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-¿Estas de broma, no?- Una sonrisa escapo de los labios de la joven, desapareciendo al instante debido al dolor -Sabes que nuestro padre quería que estuvieras en la inauguración de la sucursal Jade, yo se que… su relación no es buena, pero es importante para él y lo sabes-

Y los recuerdos que obviamente quería perder volvieron en un segundo. Realmente entre su padre y ella no existía algo que pudiese llamarse relación. Su padre era la persona que encabezaba su lista negra, ese era el recuerdo que tenía presente en ese instante. Pero su fuerza se desmorono al pasar de los recuerdos a su presente. Claramente no pensaba ir a esa ceremonia de ninguna forma, pero eso sería una excusa sin fundamentos. No recordaba que hubiera tal, no recordaba haber vista a su padre desde tiempo atrás.

-¿Cuándo me aviso de su ceremonia?- la extrañeza y preocupación apareció en el rostro de su hermano, incapaz de responder fluidamente una respuesta.

-Hace una semana- Y sus pensamientos volaron ¿Había perdido una semana? ¿Cuánto más?

-Escucha, tu y yo sabemos que no asistiría… pero realmente no lo recordaba, realmente no recuerdo varias cosas, es como si me hubiesen arrancado una parte de mi-

-La peor excusa que se te ha ocurrido-

-No es una excusa, es la verdad, no recuerdo algo reciente… además un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo me está partiendo-

Después de una consulta hecha por un especialista, el cual dio por veredicto que no había daño en el cerebro. Catalogando todo como un hecho por pérdida de estabilidad personal ya que no había recibido ningún golpe. Siendo algo temporal y solo de forma parcial.

A quien podría tranquilizarle saber que había perdido una parte de su vida, que quizá la recupere, pero no existía una concisa garantía. Que existirían ciertos fragmentos que poco a poco volverían a ella, de manera desordenada y poco clara. Quien se sentía con la capacidad para decirle que todo estaría bien si seguía haciendo sus actividades cotidianas. Quien entendería la extraña sensación de haber perdido algo invisible, algo demasiado importante para su vida.

La noticia llego a oídos del padre de los jóvenes. El señor Richard West, pero al ser un incidente 'menor' el hombre incitado a no asistir a la visita de su hija por su mujer, no se tomo la molestia te tomar un vuelo a casa. Su naturaleza le gritaba que necesitaba estar ahí, con su hija, pero existía algo más fuerte que su voluntad propia. Esa mujer que estaba a su lado era la causante de aquella misteriosa fuerza en contra de sí mismo. Permaneciendo inmerso en una vaga idea de hacer lo correcto. Permaneció en el mismo lugar, sin moverse, continuando con sus negocios, con su vida a parte.

La noticia también fue escuchada por conocidos y amigos, acudiendo solo los más cercanos, los cuales asistieron su hogar. Poniéndola al corriente los acontecimientos olvidados por ella. Sintiéndose cada segundo más enfadada al no recordar nada. Adquiriendo un carácter hostil, ya característico con más de una de sus visitas. Dos semanas que parecían ser aun más grandes de lo que podían contarle.

El fin de semana volaba, igual que el tiempo que transcurría entre intentos fallidos de recordar. Era la cosa más extraña, sabía que en medio de todo esto había algo más, algo irreal, una ilusión y un mundo en el que no se sentía perteneciente. En esos momentos lo único que podía tranquilizarle era recostarse e intentar recordar. Quién diría que unas semanas perdidas pudiesen hacerla sentir de ese modo. La sensación era como haber perdido una vida, como perder una época en la que todo era distinto. Donde algo la hacia sentir en paz, donde se sentía en casa.

XXXXXXXXXX

La continuidad del tiempo no se detenía, las actividades cotidianas del odiado lunes se aproximaron antes de lo debido. Continuar sin una pequeña parte de tus recuerdos no debía ser algo para detenerse. Asistiendo a clases comunes en su poco ordinaria escuela.

Una joven con talento brotando de cada poro de su piel, estudiando con jóvenes de la altura de las circunstancias. El arte estaba en todas partes, en cualquier rincón se notaba las características especiales de cada uno. Cada uno de los que pretendían ser las futuras estrellas de Hollywood. Haciendo honor al nombre de la institución "Hollywood Arts" Un lugar donde necesitabas destacar del montón. Era el tiempo en el que todos se preparaban para la presentación del año, donde el talento podría desbordarse por completo.

Un extraño dolor de cabeza aquejaba cada mañana a Jadelyn West, se levantaba temblando y con un fuerte dolor corporal. Aunque seguía haciendo lo mismo de siempre en su escuela, tenía prohibido presentarse en escena para la gran ocasión -Estarás siendo espectadora y crítica- Había dicho el orientador Lane de HA. Como si ciertamente a ella le interesara ver patéticas presentaciones de sus compañeros. Decidiendo asistir solo por algunos amigos. No estaría en toda la presentación después de todo. Ellos cerraban el espectáculo. Cuestión de llegar solo minutos antes del gran final.

Pero la tortuosa lucha por sus recuerdos concluía lentamente, todo era normal de nuevo, lo único que quedaba era la misma extraña sensación del despertar en su habitación en ese estado, hace unos días. Jade dejo de darle importancia a la situación en poco tiempo, eran quizá un par de minutos los que hacían la diferencia ¿Qué más da? El dolor disminuyo, todo era como antes. El pequeño incidente pasó a ser solo cosa del pasado.

Las parejas para la presentación fueron asignadas y la peor parte se la llevo André, un joven moreno, que irradiaba alegría y música por los poros. Al parecer la joven con menos talento en la escuela fungía de su compañera. Tortura segura y una canción arruinada por completo.

Semanas de ensayo dejaban ver la culminación del trabajo a la vuelta de la esquina. El caja negra estaba completamente lleno la noche de la presentación. La joven West con un café en mano hizo acto de presencia casi al final del espectáculo. Tomo asiento a un lado de su atractivo novio. Un joven delgado, de cabello largo y sedoso. Un típico ejemplar de chico popular, confiado, alegre y relajado.

Pasando de baile, canto, teatro y ventriloquismo. El telón caería bajo el último acto de la noche. El mejor amigo de la gótica tendría el honor de cerrar la puesta en escena. El moreno había trabajado en la canción como un loco desde meses atrás. No había permitido que nadie la escuchara antes del estreno. Era una lástima que se arruinara con la horrible voz de una joven un año mayor. Una tal Trina, la persona con menos talento de este mundo.

_Sentada esperando el último acto, un fantasma invisible para todos descendió sobre los pensamientos de la gótica. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las luces se tornaron de un amarillo brillante a una tenue luz blanca que iluminaba al escenario. Las notas una a una tomaron el tono correcto, armoniosas y lentas. Las imágenes que su mente observaba eran solamente en blanco y negro, los tonos de grises aparecían en todas partes. Lo único que alcanzaba a percibir era la luz que irradiaba el escenario._

_Era la misma sensación de la mañana en que los fuertes dolores comenzaron. Era el vació que recorría sus huesos, era el gélido aire que podía poner a temblar a cualquiera. La idea de que algo falta en su vida. La respiración comenzó a hacerse más rápida. Ese dolor estaba presente de nuevo, la fuerte presión en el pecho 'Solo es un ilusión' Su mente le gritaba que se dejara llevar. Solo unos segundos._

_El auditorio estaba completamente vacío, solamente los músicos se podían distinguir en el escenario. Entre la penumbra una silueta hizo acto de presencia. Era una joven, con una fina figura, con un vestido gris platinado. Hacía que la luz se expandiera en un brillo fantasmal. Sin poder ver facciones, nada más allá de la línea de su bella figura. Solo expectante, una Jade desconcertada observaba la escena. Esa no era la tal Trina y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo notaria "Es una secuela de la pérdida de memoria" Era como ver a un ángel de frente, tan cerca y tan lejos. _

_Entre tanto, era como si supiera quién era esa joven, como si sus caminos ya hubiesen chocado antes. Como si en medio de todo, aunque sus facciones no eran distinguibles sus miradas se hubiesen cruzado tiempo atrás. Como si su piel canela hubiese tenido un ligero contacto con la porcelana de sus dedos._

_Era estar atrapada en medio del acto, en medio de una ilusión, sus músculos no respondían a nada de lo que pudiese ordenar su cerebro. Estaba atrapada en su cuerpo, sin oportunidad de escapar del lugar. Sin esperanza de acercarse al ángel del escenario._

_Los movimientos de la joven de piel canela eran lentos, nerviosos y con delicadeza. Poco a poco su melodiosa voz resonó en todo el lugar. Con una voz tenue, delicada y dulce comenzó a sonar la letra de la canción del moreno. Perfectamente afinada, sin rastro detalles de mal gusto, tan sonoro y agradable. Escuchando la armonía en un instante lento y poco a poco más rápido, con una mezcla de entusiasmo y sorpresa de su parte. _

_Una oleada de fragmentos rozaba la mente de la expectante West, sintiéndose helada y confusa por más de un segundo. Llevando sus manos a su rostro, sintiendo el frió de sus dedos en el rostro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo había terminado. La luz amarilla estaba en todas partes._

La misma música resonaba en los altavoces del teatro, esta vez más clara y más fuerte. Era como despertar de un sueño. Todo estaba como de costumbre, los colores se distinguían de todas partes. Al mirar el auditorio, estaba lleno de gente que aplaudía en cuanto André comenzó a tocar. Al girar a la derecha, sus ojos se toparon con los de su novio Beck y una cálida sonrisa asomo de sus labios.

Pero sus pensamientos volvieron a esa ilusión. Esperando que el ángel de segundos atrás reapareciera en el escenario y cantara una vez más. Mirando al frente y esperando verle, sus manos comenzaron a recuperar el calor. Un suspiro y sus fuerzas cayeron al observar a Trina salir al escenario.

Todo había sido una ilusión, solo eso, nada había sido real y aunque lo fuese ¿Qué más daba? Que estupidez Su actitud había vuelto tan rápido como se había ido. Una canción completamente desafinada, que hacía que a cualquiera le diese un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a sonar en el lugar. La perfecta canción había sido destruida en un instante. Así antes del coro el telón cayó. Antes de que todos los presentes dejaran el lugar por el tortuoso sonido. La pareja se levanto de su asiento y camino tas bambalinas.

-Lo siento hermano, era una buena canción- Beck menciono tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo. Ciertamente era una buena canción.

-Con otra voz se hubiese escuchado bien André, una como… la mía- _"O en voz de una joven color canela"_ El moreno sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-El próximo año Jade-

Entre todo, la canción no había concluido por completo, el telón bajó antes de tiempo. Pero Jade tenía el presentimiento de que conocía la letra por completo. La había escuchado de los labios de aquella ilusión. Esa voz no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza. En otro momento también la había escuchado, de eso estaba segura. _"Es solo un estúpido espejismo Jade, déjalo ir"_

**¿Qué opinan? Se que es algo confuso, pero es el prólogo así que... Gracias por darme una oportunidad con esta nueva historia (Si alguien esta leyendo esto claro ¬¬) ¿Qué tal un review? ¿Amenaza? ¿Sugerencia? ¿Critica? ¿Golpe psicológico? Si me dejan uno, me sacaran una sonrisa (Si es el ultimo quizá un diente xD) Espero sus comentarios y sobre todo GRACIAS POR LEER. **

**Si les gusto, no duden en ver mis otras dos historias "El papel de sus vidas" y "Es lo mejor" **


	2. Celos

**De nuevo yo, el plazo se cumplió y les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Valla realmente pensé que nadie lo iba a leer xD. Este episodio va dedicado a una personita muy especial, mi amiga AsukaMiyamoto, por ser mi primer comentario T-T y por ser una gran escritora (aunque me hace sufrir porque hace mucho no se de ella xD) **

**Disfruten... VicTORIous no es mio... y yo no se porque escribo esto siempre si todos saben que no lo es.  
**

Habían pasado ya un día desde la última vez que aquella joven había "aparecido" en el escenario y su melodiosa voz no había dejado la mente de Jade. Desde entonces la canción resonaba en su mente, estaba segura de que sabía la letra de memoria. Era la pesadilla perfecta y estaba a punto de tener otra. La noche hacia presencia en la casa de los West y todos en sus alcobas dormían.

_"Sus labios estaban colgados, unidos por un beso apasionado. En un instante su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos. Su ira se elevo por completo. Solamente expectante en la escena, su corazón latía desbocado, amenazando con escapar de su pecho. Era ese mismo ángel, se estaba transformando en un demonio. Estaba besando a Beck y lo único que podía hacer es observar. Intentaba levantarse, correr, golpearle o asesinarle, pero su cuerpo estaba atado por cadenas invisibles a la silla" _

Una vez más, era ella, la joven del escenario con la voz hermosa. La había visto besar a Beck, la sensación la comenzaba a poner completamente furiosa. _"Fue sólo un sueño" _¿Qué hacía que ella estuviera en todas partes? ¿Quién era ese fantasma que la atormentaba? ¿Era real? ¿La había visto alguna vez?

Estaba besándose con Beck, nadie se atrevería a ser algo así, bueno nadie con un sano juicio. Era el sueño más real que había tenido. Esta vez tenía una perspectiva distinta de la joven, aun parecía un ángel, pero la ira que subía por sus venas la hacía parecer una amenaza. No podía ver sus facciones pero… pudo ver su cabello lacio y castaño.

Una joven delgada, con un corto vestido la había despertado a las tres de la mañana. El fantasma de una morena la estaba atormentando. Podía observaba a Beck con un suéter a rayas y la imagen de ese beso se proyectaba en su mente una y otra vez.

Las imágenes iban y venían en blanco y negro. Una y otra vez veía como sus labios chocaban de forma desesperada. No reconocía el lugar de la escena, no podía ver si era de día o de noche, ni siquiera recordaba si había alguien más en el lugar. Era el sueño más realista, además del menos detallado que había tenido. Era como ver una película una y otra vez. Atrapada en un cuerpo inútil, incapaz de hacer nada, solo mirar.

A la mañana siguiente una Jade con ojos rojos y ojeras debido al sueño caminaba hacia su auto. Pudo percibir unos mechones rojos de cabello antes de sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, la abrazaba de tal modo que sus pulmones no lograban obtener aire.

-Suficiente Cat- La aparto con un ligero empujón y la joven de pelo rojo la soltó de inmediato.

-¿Me llevas a la escuela? Mi hermano choco el auto ayer cuando todos dormíamos- Jade subió al auto, arranco y se colocó en la acera de enfrente.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?- Cat dio un salto de felicidad y se encamino al auto.

El trayecto fue tranquilo y callado. Las dos jóvenes eran mejores amigas, a pesar del comportamiento duro y frió de Jade. Las diferencias entre ellas después de todo no habían sido impedimento. Una joven alegre todo el tiempo y una con una perspectiva "distinta" de la vida, cualquiera diría que no podrían estar juntas mas de dos segundos, pero contrario a todo, eran amigas desde niñas.

Al llegar a HA tomaron caminos separados. Pero cuando Jade volvía de la cafetería sus ojos se encontraron con algo que llamo su atención. En medio de los casilleros llenos de vida, encontró un espacio gris. Se acercó, toco el casillero sin creer que fuese real y trato de recordar cuanto tiempo hacia que estaba ahí.

Al llegar a su salón de clases encontró a su novio con un suéter a rayas. SU corazón cambio por completo y el beso pasó una vez más por su mente. Los celos estaban en su cabeza ¿Celosa de un sueño?

-¿Qué hiciste anoche?-

-Dormir, eso hace la gente o eso tengo entendido- Beck le dedico una sonrisa a su novia y paso su mano sobre sus hombros.

-¿Últimamente no has visto...- _"¿Estas a punto de preguntarle sobre una chica inexistente?"-_que ese casillero sin pintar resalta mucho?-

-Si, lleva así mucho tiempo, deberíamos ver si nos dejan pintarlo un poco-

-Claro, te daré especificaciones y tú lo harás para mí-

Ella estaba celosa de alguien inexistente, de un beso que nunca paso, de una escena que no se llevó a cabo. Pero bien era sabido que los amores más duraderos son aquellos en que uno de los dos amantes es extraordinariamente celoso. "_Beck es mío" _eso no cambiara por nada ni por nadie.

Lo monotonía del día pasaba después de la clase de improvisación alfabética de Sikowitz. Jade se reunió con sus amigos para el almuerzo y manteniendo una conversación tranquila mientras comían.

-¿Qué paso con la canción de tu proyecto André?- la pelirroja pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Yo sé que paso, se la llevo la…-La mano de Robbie tapo la del títere y este simplemente se quejó con amargura.

-Era una buena canción hermano, ya te lo había dicho-

-Lo sé, quiero grabarla con una voz decente ¿Qué opinas Jade?-

-Me gusta la idea, será un éxito con mi voz. Es una buena letra…

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right-

Su hermosa voz resonaba en los lugares cercanos, pero algo en la expresión del compositor consiguió desconcertarle por completo.

-¿Cómo es que… conoces la letra?- En ese instante vio su error, ella conocía la letra solo por ese delirio.

-La saque de tu mochila- Sus ojos se tornaron sorprendidos y sus amigos soltaron el aire en una carcajada.

Todo daba a entender que la letra era real, entonces las dudas atacaron la mente de Jade ¿Entonces podría ser real también ella? ¿Y el beso que le dio a Beck?

La noche cayo antes de lo esperado y Jade no hacía más que intentar descubrir los rasgos de esa joven. Ese maldito ángel que su cabeza veía en todas partes, intentando hacer memoria comenzó a realizar bocetos de ella. Una tras otra las hojas de su cuaderno se iban llenando de grafito. Unas imágenes de un escenario con una joven en la penumbra tomaban vida en sus líneas. Eran las dos de la mañana y seguía con lo mismo y algunas veces maldiciéndola. "Esa tipa debe ser sólo una zorra o alguien claramente estúpida" Cada que terminaba un boceto mas, lo destruía, lo quemaba o simplemente rayaba desesperada sobre el.

Estaba atada a ella, todas las noches una imagen nueva aparecía en su mente. Hasta incluso creyó verla con una cacatúa, mientras la escuchaba recitar unas líneas del típico Monologo del Pájaro. Era como una pesadilla, verla todos los días y la mayoría de las veces veía como Beck y ella estaban juntos ¿Qué acaso no es algo estúpido estar celosa de alguien inexistente?

Lentamente sus alucinaciones comenzaban a ser más y más frecuentes. Cada lugar por el que pasaba, una silueta aparecía por un instante y se desvanecía en un instante como el aire. El humor de Jade comenzaba a pasar de irritante a insoportable. Se alejó de sus amigos en algunas ocasiones solamente para intentar enfrentarse a ese maldito ángel a solas.

Ella la odiaba por hacerla sentir vulnerable y porque siempre estaba cerca de Beck. "No es real" Se repetía antes de que su imagen se desvaneciera ante sus ojos. Su rostro era desconocido pero en algunos de esos tantos recuerdos, podía ver cómo le sonreía cálidamente.

"_-No lo entiendo- Fue la primera vez que sus labios decían algo en las alucinaciones, a pesar de no poder controlar sus palabras y de que era una sensación completamente distinta a las de siempre. Las palabras no tomaban sentido en su mente pero sabía que la escena estaba tomando forma. La luz estaba muy baja y casi no podía percibir donde estaba._

_-¿Qué?- Era la voz de la joven de siempre, se escuchaba pesada, no alegre como recordaba escucharla cuando la veía unida a Beck. _

_-Sabes que todo fue falso- ¿falso? Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que la voz de la otra chica contesto_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- La pregunta del millón de dólares, su mente quería responder con algo hiriente pero de sus labios solo salieron palabras tenues_

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-_

_-Jade… Va a ser muy patético que estemos peleando así toda la vida- Era la primera vez que sus labios mencionaban su nombre, la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre en sus labios. Y en un instante, todo volvió a donde debería."_

Ese era el recuerdo más nítido y el más claro que tenía. Había habido incluso un dialogo, era el principio de una discusión o de una reconciliación. Ella no estaba segura pero lo único que podía hacer era sentir rencor hacia ella y hacia sí misma. Por estar siempre en todas partes y por no tener suficiente control de la situación para evitarlo.

"_-Ni siquiera somos amigas-_

_-Pero si me ayudas quizá me agrades- "_

"_Tengo que decírselo a alguien" _Su mente no iba a soportar tanto tiempo. Era de todas las noches verla sentada en su cama mirando al frente. Lo último que quería hacer era dormir, era el lugar perfecto para que ella entrara. Cuando el sueño la vencía la veía de nuevo y al despertar se maldecía por ser tan débil.

Mantenía su mente ocupada en proyectos, obras, música e intentaba tener una buena relación con sus amigos, pero por alguna razón al compartir tiempo con ellos era donde más aparecía. Veía como estaba cerca de Beck, pero algo en todo eso no encajaba.

"_-Pero tu mereces una respuesta-_

_-Esperare, por ti esperaría un millón de años- Sabia que no eran más que líneas de una historia, pero al verlos juntos no podía evitar sentir celos"_

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella estaba ahí. Pero la fecha decía que su tormento comenzaba a acabar lentamente con su vida normal "_9 de enero de 2011" _Pronto seria casi un año. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien y si la tachaban de paranoica o le diagnosticaban esquizofrenia poco le importaba. Después de meses sin tener una buena conversación con su mejor amiga, tomo su teléfono y técnicamente le ordeno que quería verla.

Pasados pocos minutos después de la llamada, Cat estaba en la puerta de Jade brindándole un saludo

-Jadey ¿Cómo sigues?-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crees que estoy enferma?- Jade observaba con extrañeza e irá a su amiga.

-No! Es solo que… creía que no querías verme- La joven pelirroja podía tener muchos talentos, pero mentir no era una del que podía presumir.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?-

-Casi no hablas con nadie Jade, estas retraída desde el día que perdiste la memoria y yo creía que… estabas molesta conmigo-

-¿Te quedaras en la puerta todo el día?- la más pequeña sonrió y entro sin más. Se pusieron cómodas en la sala. A pesar de que era un desastre, estaba completamente desordenada, un montón de papeles regados por todas partes.

-¿Por qué tantas hojas? ¿Es una fiesta de papel?-

-Escribo una obra… "Buenos deseos", estoy terminado-

-¿Puedo leerla?-

-No-

-Pero… ¿Entonces puedo preguntarte algo?- La incredulidad de Jade de pronto apareció en su rostro, levanto una ceja en espera de una estúpida pregunta típica de Cat. -¿Quién es la joven que dibujas en todas partes?-

Sus ojos se clavaron en Cat y observaba sin poder creerlo ¿De dónde sabia lo de los bocetos? ¿Cómo sabia de ella?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué dibujo?- Cat rebusco entre sus cosas y saco un boceto arrugado de aquella joven, estaba unido con cinta adhesiva. Toda indicaba a que Cat lo había intentado arreglar de la mejor manera y a pesar de que faltaban algunos trozos, su figura se distinguía por completo.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-Tú lo destruiste un día a la hora del almuerzo y lo dejaste sobre la mesa. Yo solo lo pegue- Una cálida sonrisa se desprendió de los labios de Cat y que ella solo evito girando el rostro.

-Eso es personal sabes, la gente no hurga en la basura de los demás-

-¿Quién es ella? Es muy bonita- Los ojos de Jade se colocaron en el retrato fijamente. Aun recordaba el día que plasmo eso. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el tiempo continuaba corriendo y solo le quedaba una vaga imagen.

-No tiene rostro-

-Pero es bonita ¿De dónde la conoces?-

-¿Sabes guardar un secreto?- Cat asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza y agrego en un susurro solo para Jade un…. -No se lo contare a nadie- Se acerco como una niña pequeña hacia ella y espero atenta.

-No sé cómo se llama, pero creo que la conozco de algún lado. Quizá alguna vez la vi, pero no puedo recordar, pero tal vez… no es real-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no la buscas?-

-No quiero encontrarla Cat… quiero que se vaya- El rostro de Cat se ensombreció y después abrazo a Jade de la nada. La más grande no se quejo, pero tampoco lo correspondió. Solo se quedaron viendo un rato antes de que Jade despidiera a Cat para terminar su obra.

Esa misma noche decidió rendirse, solamente se tiro en su cama y cerró los ojos. Aunque para su sorpresa fue la primera en mucho tiempo que no estuvo en sus sueños. La primera noche que descansaba realmente. Y a pesar de todo, al contárselo a Cat sentía como si un peso bajara de sus hombros. Al día siguiente al presentarse a la escuela era como si el fantasma hubiese desaparecido, esa sombra extra dejo de seguirla.

Y de pronto su vida continúo como debería, ella se había ido, todo se había acabado. Una pequeña plática con alguien era todo lo que necesitaba. Después de todo solo era algo causado por el estrés o algo por el estilo. Cuando miraba a su alrededor veía las cosas distintas. El gris se había ido y en su lugar había dejado una brillante luz. Sus compañeros saludaban al verla con temor claro y ella noto en ese instante como extrañaba hacer sentir mal a los demás.

Había pasado aproximadamente cinco días sin verla y en esos cinco días había descubierto que su vida era distinta a como la recordaba. Porque todo el mundo la felicitaba por cómo había actuado en proyectos anteriores, por las obras, por su voz y por su actuación. La atención de todos estaba volcada sobre ella, a pesar del temor que aun causaba en los pasillos, el respeto y admiración habían aparecido de pronto.

Más de uno quería estar en su mesa del almuerzo, a pesar de que siempre eran alejados por una mirada amenazadora o por un comentario hiriente. Más de uno lo intentaba de nuevo… Le había devuelto su vida… ella se la había arrebatado por mucho tiempo.

Al mirar en busca de ella de nuevo… nunca apareció. La había alejado para siempre y no había algo que pudiese regresársela. Además de que después de verla solo por escasos segundos, estaba acostumbrada a su presencia, a que al despertar de pronto pudiese verla y que al soñar la atrapara en una fantasía sin sentido. Estaba acostumbrada a sentirse encerrada en un cuerpo inútil, a merced de un delirio.

El tiempo corría y el sexto día había llegado, seis días sin verla. ¿Cómo un tormento podría llegar a ser tan añorado y también tan odiado? Si de algo estaba segura era del hecho de que causaba unos celos incontenibles por Beck. Estaba completamente celosa de una ilusión pero también estaba molesta de que se hubiese transformado en una costumbre que de pronto se marchó sin previo aviso.

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Aclare dudas? ¿Quedaron peor? ¿Estuvo muy corto? ¿Les gusto? ¿Doy pena como escritora? Déjenmelo saber en un review, si tienen alguna critica constructiva .. por favor, siento que me hace falta. Agradezco a los que me agregaron a favoritos T-T me hacen feliz. Y los invito a dejar un comentario. Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas jijijijij. ¿algún nuevo lector? si es así gracias por la oportunidad. Los invito a leer "El papel de sus vidas" o "Es lo mejor" xD  
**

**Agradezco a: **  
_AsukaMiyamoto:_ **De pronto te fuiste sin decir nada xD. Ntc pero realmente te extrañe mucho amiga, espero que te guste TU capitulo, muero por leerte de nuevo por aquí. ** _Smell-coffee_ **No te disculpes por la ortografía yo sinceramente doy vergüenza para esas cosas xD. Ahora respuestas a tus dudas jijiji, intentare seguir con el mismo ritmo y no quiero dar mucho detalle pero... si, con el tiempo sabras que paso xD. ** _kyo:_ **Amiga o amigo? en fin gracias por la oportunidad, trato de actualizar cada dos semana xD espero que sea de tu agrado y gracia_._**_ JULI2996:_ **Una colega escritora (muy buena por cierto) muchas gracias por comentar y espero que esto te confunda mas xD.** _Bella Riddle I:_** Dios tu cumplido me hizo llorar, gracias, yo creía que mi ortografía daba vergüenza xD. ¿y Tori? Si yo me hago esa misma pregunta jijijij, pero como ves dentro de poco tiempo comenzaremos a ver que paso xD. Espero continuar intrigando te xD GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR, AGREGARME A FAVORITOS Y LOS INVITO A SACARME UNA SONRISA CON UN REVIEW :D. **


	3. Sentidos

**Es algo corto pero... bueno me agrado un poco como quedo el capitulo. Así que espero que lo disfruten. **

**Quiero dedicar el capitulo a un autor al cual admiro muchísimo Phantom1812, este capitulo va para ti con todo mi cariño, gracias por comentarme, significa mucho para mi.  
**

**VicTORIous no es mio, de ser así pues no tendría que escribir este patético anuncio siempre xD.**

La monotonía o sólo… la costumbre puede causar demasiadas sensaciones en cualquier persona. Pero en Jade la costumbre se había transformado en algo más… en una necesidad. Era tortuoso verla y no verla. ¿Cuánta falta te puede hacer alguien extraño en tu vida… o una simple sombra?

Era el día siete y el tiempo con ella se veía reducido a solo un suspiro en comparación con el tiempo que había permanecido alejada. Y era extraño para la joven más "ruda" de la institución que, a pesar del desprecio que sentía quisiera verle. Era un sentimiento enfermo a las alucinaciones dolorosas y confusas. Estaba soñando solo con un fantasma creado por su mente, irreal, doloroso, indeseable y extrañamente indispensable.

-¿Y bien?-

-Jade no te negare que es una excelente historia pero…- La gótica levanto una ceja y observo atenta al viejo profesor incrédula.

-Escúpalo de una vez, me hace perder tiempo-

-No hay presupuesto… no podemos producirla- Jade sólo avanzo hasta la puerta y al salir el impacto provoco que las ventanas se estremecieran. Y ella sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente "_Son unos imbéciles". _

"_-Yo creo que no sería difícil conseguir a alguien que la patrocine-"Y_ su voz había conseguido que de pronto todo su cuerpo se calmara.

Sabía cuánto trabajo le había costado escribir esa historia. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle al idiota de su padre que estudiar artes no era algo vago y sin futuro. A pesar de todo lo que pasaba con él, había escrito la obra para que coincidiera con una fecha de sus escasos viajes a la ciudad.

Era la idea perfecta, con patrocinadores podría… claro. Al levantarse dejo caer un trozo del viejo bote de basura destruido y al abrir la puerta, choco con su novio, Robbie y Rex.

-Sabemos lo de tu obra… es muy buena y creo que…- Beck comenzaba a hablar mientras el resto del grupo se les unía

-Silencio, tengo una idea… Ustedes me ayudaran a conseguir un patrocinador-

-Bueno, yo no… no creo que sea difícil-

-Entonces… consigamos un patrocinador- El moreno menciono y todos los demás asintieron. -¿Quieren ir después de la escuela por comida china?- André seguía tratando de hacer el ambiente menos tenso después de ver como el bote había terminado.

-Claro ¿Dónde?-

-Bueno una amiga me dijo que sirven comida excelente en un restaurante cerca de aquí, déjame preguntar bien los datos, creo que era algo a cerca de un wok-

-Bien André tiene una nueva conquista- Rex con una de sus insinuaciones consiguió un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del moreno, imperceptible para todos.

-Sólo amigos-

Jade sabia que tenia cientos de conocidos que gustosos podrían brindar ayuda monetaria. Amigos de su padre, no necesitaba eso, necesitaba conseguir suficiente sin tener que pedirle ayuda a nadie que tuviera que ver con su padre. Uno a uno fueron cayendo los patrocinadores, pequeños claro pero… estaría en escena a tiempo.

Ajustes, trabajo, consiguieron un teatro pequeño, barato pero excelente. Era ¿Familiar? Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

"_-¿Me quieres? ¿Me quieres? Claro que si, dame un abrazo- Y sus palabras sonaban felices y algo en el interior de Jade quería suprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no era fanática de las demostraciones de afecto y sobre todo de querer a alguien ni por lo menos admitirlo. Aunque si la pequeña alucinación lo quería no podría hacer nada. Era frágil y débil a los deseos de aquella sombra._

_-Golpeare amistosamente tu brazo como si fuéramos amigas- _

_-Hazlo- Y su mano golpeo con delicadeza su brazo. La primera vez que la tocaba. Era el contacto, era real. Era sentir, la estaba sintiendo, estaba vivo, lo podía ver… no solo lo podía oír o ver era… tangible. Pero la luz era tan tenue, tan obscura, incapaz de ver su rostro."_

-¿Estás bien Jade?-

-Si sólo… a ti qué demonios te importa Shapiro- Y el joven afro, con el miedo en su mirada solo continuo arreglando las luces de escena.

-¿Te parece mejor la luz azul o…-

-Quiero una luz tenue. Algo que no te permita ver nada que yo no desee-

-La bruja esta inspirad…- El que lo interrumpió esta ver fue el titiritero. Tapo la boca del muñeco antes de que cometiera una imprudencia que claramente Jade no iba a soportar.

Cualquiera que supiera lo que es no tener a un padre cerca, caería ante el encanto de "Buenos Deseos" Y a más de uno le saco una lagrima el día del estreno… casi todos. El señor Richard West no había mostrado expresión alguna en toda la obra. Observaba atento con el ceño fruncido mientras los estudiantes de HA hacían magia en escena.

Y al caer el telón más de uno felicito a la escritora y productora. Pero lo único que Jade quería era escuchar lo de su padre.

-Richard-

-Jade-

-¿Y bien…?-

-Me pareció que fue… excelente-

-¿Otra… cosa?-

-Debo irme… Rebeca está esperando afuera para el vuelo de esta noche así que…-

-¿La trajiste?- Y sus ojos cambiaron en un instante, de un momento de orgullo a uno de ira.

-No hables como si fuese un objeto- Como si se tratara de cualquier situación sin importancia, recupero la cordura y solo miro a su padre a los ojos. Lo veía de modo aterrador, como si de un extraño se tratase, como si jamás hubiese visto a ese hombre en toda su vida.

-El telón cayó ya- Y sin más la joven se giro y camino de vuelta al escenario, donde sus compañeros esperaban. Sabía que al volver a casa solo su hermano estaría esperando y él se habría ido de una vez. Y a pesar de ser una noche de júbilo en su rostro no había rastro de ninguna emoción.

Su vida era así, discusión con su padre, pasar tiempo con sus amigos, con su novio y con… con su pequeño secreto, con esa chica que aparecía de la nada y se iba del mismo modo.

Esa noche Cat estaba en casa de Jade, después de una agradable cita con solo dos peleas con su novio.

-¿Le gusto la obra a tu padre?-

-No importa ya… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? es tarde y…-

-Le dije a mis padres que me quedaría aquí hoy- La mayor levanto una de sus cejas incrédula

-Yo ni siquiera te invite- Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y se quedaron viendo un rato -¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?- La más pequeña sonrió y una película de terror con palomitas fue su plan para esa noche. Subieron al cuarto oscuro de la gótica y se sentaron en la enorme cama.

Cat se ocultaba tras el brazo de Jade cada que el asesino cobraba factura a su víctima. Pero la otra ni siquiera se movía, era su película favorita y la sabia de memoria. Poco a poco Cat se fue quedando dormida en el hombro de su compañera, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por completo y respiraba tranquilamente.

Todos sabían que a Jade West no le gustaban ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto. Intento levantarse sin hacer ruido como para despertar a su amiga, pero todo se hizo tenue…

"_-Ven aquí dame un abrazo- Los brazos de la morena se extendieron, igual a los de un ángel. Se fue acercando poco a poco. Jade era presa del momento, solamente la imito. No quería tocarla, después del pequeño roce de hace unos días, cuando solo toco su brazo, había sentido una sensación demasiado extraña. Tenía miedo… miedo a tocarla y que se desvaneciera, a que de pronto esa extraña sensación volviera a invadirla. Pero era inevitable. _

_Poco a poco el espacio se cerró. Los brazos de la castaña se colocaron en su cuello, recargo su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y su respiración se sentía calmada, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente amoldado al de la gótica. Las manos de Jade tocaron su espalda y esa sensación estaba de nuevo en su interior. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó sin quererlo en sus labios. Ese aroma, lo desprendía su cuerpo, un aroma dulce… jazmín. Era floral, afrutado, fresco, cálido y embriagante... Pero poco a poco se fue separando y la magia termino en un instante" _

Todo se veía obscuro… la cabeza le daba vueltas. Era tan real, podía sentirla, olerla, verla y oírla. Ella era… ¿Real? Y todo estaba oscuro. Pero unos brazos aun la tenían prisionera. La tomaban fuerte y eran cálidos. Estaba en su cama, recargada en los cojines negros a juego con su edredón. Jade abrazaba a la pequeña también. Ella la tomaba del brazo y recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Jade, la tenía bien sujeta y respiraba tranquila. Jade toco el brazo de la pelirroja y sintió que estaba helada. Tomo una manta con cuidado y la coloco sobre las dos, Cat solo se acurrucó más a la gótica. _"¿A quién le importa? Es solo una noche" _Se acomodó en su sitio y se dejó abrazar. Cada que acababa una de sus alucinaciones se sentía exhausta. Solamentese dejó llevar.

Ver a la morena ya no era tan frecuente como antes, solamente iba y venía sin previo aviso cuando de pronto algo de lo que estaba cerca se le hacía familiar o algunas veces al soñar ella entraba sin preguntar en sus pensamientos. Comenzaba a… ¿Sentir algo? No sabía que era, tenía un inexplicable rencor en contra de ese ángel, pero también, había momentos en los que se sentía tan bien cuando estaba cerca. Odiaba cuando de pronto estaba cerca de Beck. Cuando los veía abrazados pero… cuando la abrazo a ella fue… _"Esto es una mierda" _

Ella la sentía y nadie podría decirle lo contrario, era una locura, la mayor locura del mundo. No podía ser que una joven que nunca había visto en su vida estuviese causando eso. Las alucinaciones eran cosas que iban y venían, sin sentido, pero cada segundo que pasaba y la veía era…

-¿Estas feliz por tu estelar en la marinerita Susi?- Beck, André y Jade caminaban por los pasillos de HA después de saber sus papeles en la obra.

-Era obvio que el papel iba a ser mío-

-Que modestia- Jade observo con ira al moreno el cual no comento nada más. Caminaban tranquilos al primer ensayo. Un hermoso uniforme de marinera esperaba a la pálida. Hacía que se viera como una verdadera capitana a punto de zarpar. Más de uno con solo verla suspiro por lo inalcanzable.

Y cuando el ensayo por fin término se sentó en la segunda silla de la primera fila, solo observando el escenario. Ahí estaba esa hermosa sombra de nuevo.

"_-¿Quién pudo haberme mandado flores?- Era ella, pero con ese mismo uniforme. Estaba hermosa, a pesar de que jamás lo admitiría, ella era como un ángel y si solo aparecía para ella, tenía derecho de pertinencia. ¿Quién le había mandado flores? ¿Celosa? No, solo es porque nadie más puede verla ¿Quién le mandaría flores a un fantasma? ¿Beck?_

_-Un ramo de margaritas- Una voz irritante salió de la nada. Ahí solo estaba un repartidor y la joven de siempre. El ángel retrocedió de inmediato, como temiendo que fuesen a explotar en cualquier momento._

_-Soy alérgica a las margaritas-_

_-¿Y quién te envió un ramo de margaritas?- Esa voz… era de la nada pero… André. Su voz era inconfundible, su amigo moreno había hablado ¿Él la conocía?_

_-N-No lo sé…- Jade no podía ver su rostro pero sabía que la estaba mirando, sentía su mirada. Ella no podía moverse, víctima de su juego una vez más – O tal vez si- Caminaba firme hacia Jade. Se acercaba rápidamente. -¿Cómo supiste que soy alérgica a las margaritas?-_

_-Realice investigaciones- Su voz se escuchaba tranquila y desafiante ¿Investigaciones? ¿Con que fin?_

_-¿Espiaste mi expediente médico?-_

_-Responderé eso cuando embarres tu cara en esas margaritas- _

_Estaba molesta, lo sentía en su tono de voz, algo de todo eso le encantaba. Amaba escucharla molesta, escucharla triste, era… adicta a su dolor._

_-Escucha bien, voy a hacer la obra- Se estaba acercando, cada vez más y más cerca- Yo audicioné, me quede con el estelar y voy a interpretarlo- Y cuando termino de decirlo su cara estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración agitada y podía ver… sus ojos. Era la primera que veía sus ojos, tenían un brillo inimaginable y eran de un hermoso color marrón. Los tenía tan cerca y sus ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto."_

Se desvaneció y la debilidad vino a ella en un instante. Pero de inmediato Lane entró para informar que Robbie estaba en el hospital. La relación que la gótica y el tenían no era algo admirable. Pero pocos sabían que a pesar de los insultos, el afro estaba ahí aunque Jade lo ignorara, se podría decir que eran "amigos"

Pero después de esperar un donador por largo tiempo una amiga de André dono sangre para Robbie. Mientras esperaban para la operación, Jade dibujaba unos ojos con uno de los crayones de Cat.

-¿Qué opinas?-

-Son bonitos ¿Son de ella?-

-Sí, hoy la vi de nuevo. Cada vez la veo con menos frecuencia-

-¿Eso te pone triste?-

-No, es solo que… Maldición es tarde para la obra, ve por Trina y André y vámonos de una vez, vendremos después a ver a Robbie- La obra paso con regularidad, sin percances y al volver al hospital una sombra apareció de nuevo. Pero estaba segura que era real. Los colores no eran tenues, no eran obscuros.

Mientras estaba en el segundo piso, en el cuarto de Robbie con sus amigos, ella observaba por la ventana y esperando un taxi observo a una joven castaña. Salió corriendo por la puerta del hospital sin importarle quien estaba enfrente. Bajo las escaleras como un rayo y al llegar, la joven subía al taxi. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzo a abrir la puerta antes de que pariera. La joven dentro del taxi la observaba con miedo y sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en los de ella. Jade trataba de articular palabra pero… no salían de sus labios.

-Lo siento yo… s-solo creí que… disculpa-

-No hay problema, creo que tenías prisa- Y la joven le dedico una sonrisa amable pero tímida.

-Sólo creí que… eras alguien más. Soy… soy una estúpida- Jade cerró la puerta del taxi y este arranco. Dejándola completamente confundida ¿Acababa de corres como una loca sólo por comprobar una ilusión? Paso sus manos por su cabello y miro un segundo hacia arriba. _"¿Dónde estás? Sé que puedo sentirte cerca"_

**Agradezco a:**

**AsukaMiyamoto: **Se que los estudios te tienen atrapada y te entiendo. Espero con muchas ansias a que subas algo nuevo, me encanta como escribes. Ya nos abandonaste por mucho T-T. Gracias por leerme y comentar, siempre me encanta leer un comentario tuyo. **JULI2996: **Es confuso y me queda claro, espero ir aclarando tus dudas poco a poco, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu tiempo para comentar. **Phantom1812: **No tienes idea de como me alegro leer un comentario tuyo, sabes que te admiro mucho y tus palabras me hicieron sentir muy feliz, enserio muchas gracias. Este capitulo es para ti y espero que sea de tu agrado. **Forty three: **No soy fan de lo común xD, gracias por comentar, sabes que me encanta como escribes y me haces muy feliz cuando comentas y sobre todo por leerme, gracias. **madameduvergiere: **Me encantaría aclararte esas dudas pero... mira trato de hacer que poco a poco se vayan descubriendo esas dudas, no quiero explicar que paso desde el principio. Poco a poco veras el por qué. Gracias por comentarme.

**Ustedes que dicen? Merezco un review? Vamos es gratis xD Aunque sea uno chiquito? Espero que les haya gustado. En quince días publicare de nuevo. Gracias por leer, comentar y por agregarme a favoritos, significa mucho. Los invito a leer mis otras historias :D. Gracias por la oportunidad, nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Deseo

**Soy yo de nuevo :D Con una nueva actualización de este fic surrealista. Es algo... ¿Navideño? Pero tenia que usar el capitulo de la serie, era perfecto para esto xD **

**Gracias enserio, enserio por darme la oportunidad. Así que si estas leyendo esto, gracias.**

**VicTORIous NO es mio, así es la dura realidad. **

**Disfruten... **

Bajo las tenues luces de la enorme ciudad de Los Ángeles una hermosa alma solitaria caminaba en la perfecta oscuridad de una noche fría. Inmersa en pensamientos indescifrables y complejos. Perdida en sus ideas… En la inmensidad de la mente humana, tan profunda y tan ajena a la realidad. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro, después de todo… ¿Qué tan verdadera podía ser esa frase para ella? Aún tenía dudas sobre eso.

¿Qué causa lo desconocido en las personas? Angustia, curiosidad o… locura. Cometer locuras de vez en cuando… no le da un enfoque a un estado mental con desequilibrio. Hacer una locura _"Una estupidez" _ es sucumbir ante el deseo de lo que crees correcto en un instante y después sólo consideras un acto estúpido y sin sentido.

"_¿Hasta dónde me has llevado?" _ Al extremo de correr tras un taxi (con un semblante de tener intensión a tirarse frente al mismo si era necesario para detener su avance) ¿Por quién? Por alguien que solo ella podía ver… solo en sus sueños _"Por una maldita ilusión" _Hace pocas horas lo único que quería era alcanzar el taxi y ahora todo lo que quedaba era la sensación de ser la persona más imbécil del mundo.

Acababa de perseguir un taxi en busca de alguien que no era real, aunque quizá era peor… Acababa de perseguir al espejismo de una chica, (a un demonio disfrazado de ángel) que la atormentaba todo el tiempo ¿Por qué? La respuesta por donde quiera que se viera se catalogaba como una completa locura.

Al pasar unas horas caminando entre la oscuridad y la soledad, con una mentalidad aún intranquila, tomo el camino de regreso a su casa. Al llegar a la misma ya no era una hora prudente, como para esperar que su joven hermano estuviera despierto, aunque había alguien que si la esperaba afuera de su casa…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es demasiado tarde para una visita cotidiana y si vienes por… otra razón, mi hermano esta en casa hoy y sinceramente no quiero a nadie cerca- El joven solo ignoro el incómodo comentario de la chica y le sonrió como si de un chiste se tratara.

-Es también algo tarde para andar fuera de casa ¿No crees?- ¿Era un reproche? Tenía un sonido agrio, como si de un reclamo se tratara o como si algo estuviera obstruyendo su voz al conversar, un posible signo de que una pelea estaba por venir.

-No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación, eres MI novio, no mi custodio- En un segundo la sonrisa calmada del joven paso a ser solo una burlona -¿A qué viene el tono de reproche de hace unos segundos?- El joven Beck Olive era conocido por tener seguridad, con una actitud relajada pero al final centrada en lo que buscaba.

-No era un reproche es que… estoy preocupado. Saliste corriendo del cuarto de Robbie y paraste un taxi ocupado-

-¿Estabas espiándome?- Aquí venia, el inminente temperamento explosivo de Jade estaba haciendo acto de presencia en el lugar.

-¿Desde cuándo mirar por la ventana se considera delito?-

-¿Desde cuándo querer un taxi lo es?- Era un reto, el principio de una pelea donde no se percibía quien levantaría la bandera de la victoria. Aunque cualquiera que conociera a la pareja, apostaría por Jade.

-¿Para qué querías uno ocupado? Además olvidaste esto- El joven le mostró la mochila que cargaba y se la entregó en sus manos junto con unas llaves de un auto- y supongo que también olvidaste que tu auto estaba estacionado en frente ¿No?- Jade no tenía ni siquiera las llaves de su casa encima, todo estaba en la mochila y hasta hace unos segundo ese pequeño detalle era inexistente.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Vamos dime ¿Qué quieres oír? ¿Un gracias por traer mi auto y mis cosas? Aunque espero que por lo menos llenaras el tanque-

-De hecho… me gustaría una explicación del porqué de tu repentina huida pero... en realidad vine a darte esto- El muchacho estiro una hoja de un cuaderno mal cortada de la orilla y sin más se retiró –El gracias por lo del tanque si lo esperaba- Grito mientras caminaba a la parada de autobús más cercana.

El estúpido papel era todo lo que necesitaba saber (a pesar de aun estar doblado a mala manera) Ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlo y lo tiro al suelo antes de entrar a su casa. Él se iría a Canadá por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, las despedidas eran cursis y por escrito con un simple "nos vemos en… "era más que suficiente. Tenia toda la noche para pensar en muchas cosas y el tiempo era custodio en la cárcel de sus pensamientos. Esa noche ella comenzó a escribir un nuevo libreto "Los payasos no rebotan", era una verdad que pocos conocían, sacada de una noche de desvelo y varias tazas de café. Sólo como un disturbio de esos pensamientos.

Uno más de sus proyectos fue todo un éxito a pesar de lo sangriento que este prometía, casi todo HA había ido el sábado al Café de Asfalto a ver la puesta en escena ¿Desde hace cuánto la suerte le sonreía tan a menudo?

"_-¡Oye! ¿Ya terminaste?-Esa chica estaba retándola y de un modo incrédulo ella solo era espectadora de la nueva escena. ¿Por qué no mirar un poco? Ella llevaba un vestido de un color indescriptible debido a la poca luz pero si figura era perfecta con este. Unos guantes largos y un peinado claramente preparado con anticipación, perfecto para una fiesta. Lo único que podía ver era la presión en su mandíbula debido a la frustración ¿Quién diría que sus labios lucieran así? Ella lucia molesta, lo escuchaba en su voz y en sus palabras. Intento responder con un comentario tajante y con burla, algo que ver con el pequeño envase que llevaba en la mano y misteriosamente salió a la perfección._

_-No todavía tiene- Acababa de abrir una lata de soda y al parecer el contenido aún estaba casi completo. Una sonrisa altanera salió de sus labios ¿Qué era esa maldita sensación? De pronto sentía como todo su cuerpo sentía una increíble alegría. Alegría por verla en ese estado, no había algo mejor que verla molesta, que la retara, que verla desesperada. La única que se atrevía a retarla sin importar las consecuencias. La piel canela arrebato la lata de sus manos. – ¡Oye dámelo!- Era una orden y las ordenes se cumplían_

_-Claro- De la nada la chica acerco sus labios al contenedor y comenzó a lamer la pequeña apertura del envase. Ella quería reír ante el acto más infantil jamás imaginado, quizá no valía mucho la pena perseguir a una niñita en un taxi –Ten-_

_-Gracias- Y donde hace unos segundos sus labios habían estado… Jade solo probó un poco del contenido del envase ¿Labial de fresa?" _

Un joven interrumpió sus pensamientos al colocarle una mano en su hombro, lo miro a los ojos pero… el color estaba de nuevo en cada rincón del lugar.

-Sangriento pero un excelente trabajo y todos afuera quieren a la escritora- Le dedico una sonrisa sincera y la acompaño afuera (por lo menos a la mitad del camino, antes de ser raptado por la morena de su novia para una extracción de amígdalas urgente) Al salir al escenario, todo el café estallo. Tenía todo en esa escuela, sus proyectos cada vez eran más y más conocidos, incluso venían de otras instituciones, pero… después de todo, después de tanto y encima de ese escenario, en la cima… ¿Era real? Y fue la primera vez que la pregunta rondo su mente ¿Quién le aseguraba que esas alucinaciones no eran…? _"Olvídalo, ella no es nada. Es solo un juego"_

El deseo es la necesidad de conseguir un anheló, es buscar con desesperación esa razón ¿Cuál era su razón? Hasta hace poco era demostrarle a su padre que podía ser alguien sin su ayuda, alcanzar la fama, estar en la cima sin su ayuda. Probarle que sus sueños no eran estúpidos después de todo, que ella… podía ser alguien. O hasta hace poco eso era lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de Jade, ahora todo lo que estaba en su cabeza era… _"¿Quién era esa chica?" _Estaba en todas partes pero… nunca la había visto realmente, no conocía sus facciones o su rostro. Cada vez estaba más segura que la veía en todas partes pero… _"¿La vi en algún lado? ¿La conozco de antes? ¿Es… real?"_

"_-¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mí? Era un tono juguetón, incluso se podía escuchar un poco de burla ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué las luces cada vez eran más tenues? Cada vez podía verla menos y la simple idea de que se pudiera ir le aterraba. Era como si solo una simple luz blanca iluminara a la morena por la espalda. Con esa hermosa silueta que solo podía disfrutar los ojos azul-gris de Jade._

_-¿Me dejan ir a Yerba?- Apenas era un susurro, giro la cara para hacerlo aún más inaudible. Una atrapada Jade que solo sucumbía a los deseos de la alucinación una vez más, estaba de poco a poco más confundida. Ayer habían vuelto de un horrible país llamado Yerba, las peores vacaciones que podía recordar, un país en guerra no era algo que quisiera contar pero… ella._

_-Tal vez, pero primero… tienes que darme un abrazo- Sus manos se movían con insinuación ¿Desde cuándo Jade pedía permiso? ¿Cuándo se voltearon los papeles? ¿Desde cuándo las condiciones eran impuestas por esa joven? Era una insinuación pero… ¿Por qué el afán de recibir muestras de afecto de ese tipo por parte de Jade? Su mente dio vueltas pero se detuvo en seco cuando el recuerdo de su novio y ella se encontraban en una posición afectuosa de ese tipo. Jade no era la única persona de quien ese ángel reclamaba afecto y eso se lo había dejado claro con Beck._

_-No quiero- Lo único que rondaba por su cabeza era… ella pero, había tantas cosas dispersas, tantos cabos sueltos y tantas sensaciones que no tenían ningún sentido. Pero en ese instante no quería sucumbir, quería poder demostrarle que la que llevaba las riendas llevaba también el apellido West._

_-Ven aquí… hazlo- Era una insinuación tentadora. Su mente quería frenarse, detener su cuerpo pero… una sonrisa demasiado fingida se formó en sus labios. Se aproximó a ella y ahí estaba de nuevo, "Esa maldita sensación". Su cuerpo estaba amoldado a la perfección, tomando una posición similar a la de la última vez, su cuerpo estaba relajado y era como si la que sostuviera todo el momento fuese Jade. La morena frotó su espalda lentamente, con cariño, con paciencia, delicadamente. -Ves, no es tan malo- No aún. Polos opuestos… Jade la tomo con fuerza, posesiva y descuida, la apretó fuertemente, cada vez con más fuerza. –No… aprietes tanto- Poco a poco la morena se doblego -¿Qué… haces?- Jade coloco un poco de más fuerza en la piernas para no caer de golpe al suelo, pero con total intensión de caer si era necesario con ella. Estaba tan cerca, la tenía literalmente bajo ella, su fino cabello caía en su rostro y su aroma invadía cada parte de su interior. Un enorme impulso de levantar un poco el rostro para poder encararla recorrió su mente pero… era tarde"_

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa de almuerzo de siempre. Al parecer de todo de lo que se hablaba en los pasillos era a cerca de las nuevas audiciones (requeridas para quedarse en la escuela) _"Que pérdida de tiempo" _y la nueva directora (Una tal Helen) quería ver el talento de todos una vez má planes de nuestra chica se basaban en una aterradora película, producida, dirigida y protagonizada por nadie más que… ella misma. Un aterrador éxito.

Sólo una persona había sido expulsada de la institución, Katrina o Trina o _"Nadie te soporta, no tienes talento" _Como normalmente le decía Jade. Una salvación para los oídos de tantos. Así que… ¿Por qué un plan tan estúpido para ayudarla?

-Repíteme ¿Por qué hacemos esto?-

-André es amiga de la hermana de Trina, es un… ¿Favor?- Beck le sonrió a su novia y ella solo rodo los ojos _"¿Para qué tantas molestias por una… desconocida?_

-¿Y qué ha hecho esa chica por mí?-

-Ella fue la que dono sangre para mi operación. Ahora su sangre corre dentro de mí- Jade levanto incrédula una ceja. Vale que si le debían una a la tipa pero…

-La misma de Trina, eso explica muchas cosas- Robbie capto la ofensa en un instante y sin saber responder solamente abrió y cerro la boca. _"Idiota, Cat esta mas ciega de lo que creía" _La más insoportable de la escuela estaba a salvo de ser expulsada… por ahora. Debería de estar muy agradecida con su hermanita.

"_-Eso ni siquiera se acerca a lo que paso- ¿A lo que… paso?_

_-Si pues esa es mi versión- Por más que trataba de enlazar tantas cosas… no tenía el contexto, era otra escena sin sentido._

_-Si, porque estas de mente- Si algo le gusta a Jade era verla así, molesta, frustrada y… retadora_

_-¿Entonces crees que soy bonita y de mente?-"_

Cada día las peleas eran más constantes entre Beck y Jade, la atención de la joven se estaba desviando a otro lado. Discutían incluso por mensaje (Estando uno al lado del otro para empeorar la situación) ¿Qué era lo que hacia las cosas tan diferentes? ¿Cuándo los problemas se convirtieron en algo que termino así? En una batalla sin descanso en la mayoría de todos los días.

Aunque entre tantas cosas que ocurrían no solo había problemas, también existían cosas increíbles y quizá un poco distintas si el contexto fuese de su conocimiento. André acababa de cantar uno de sus mejores trabajos pero… al final, cuando Jade se acercó a felicitarlo… ¿Nerviosismo? Había pasado trabajando con él en un proyecto para su clase sin ningún inconveniente ¿A qué se debía ese cambio? Eran muy buenos… ¿amigos? Los títulos no eran lo suyo, pero siempre la pasaba bien con el moreno ¿Por qué tal cambio? El tiempo que transcurría más y más rápido llenaba de nuevas experiencias a los jóvenes del grupo, cosas sin sentido, significativas, divertidas, sólo... vivencias de adolescencia. Vivencias de las que cuando miras al pasado no quieres que solo sean sueños sin cumplir, sino pequeños momentos que te llenaron de júbilo y que al recordarlos causan el mismo efecto.

Entre las cosas que Jade odiaba… bueno existían… ¿Demasiadas? Pero la Navidad no era algo que fuera en su lista predilecta. Así es, la Navidad había tocado a la puerta de todos antes de que cualquiera pudiese notarlo.

"_-¿Jade?- ¿Dónde estaba? De tantas alucinaciones de tantas cosas… Ese era el lugar más extraño del mundo ¿Qué era ese sitio? ¿Qué había en ese lugar que a pesar de la extrañeza la hacía sentir en casa? _

_-Correcto- Una sonrisa altanera se formó en sus labios._

_-¿Por qué… estas aquí?- Y la extrañeza no pasó desapercibida en la morena. Oculta entre las sombras y con una cálida sensación hogareña y navideña. Algo que Jade jamás había percibido antes en ningún otro sitio. _

_-Por ti- Y realmente… no había una verdad con tal peso como esa. Avanzo a pasos lentos dentro del lugar y trataba de retener la mayor cantidad de información en su mente. _

_-Espera… ¿Traes tus nuevas tijeras contigo?- Y sus pensamientos se comenzaron a disparar. Ayer había recibido un nuevo par de tijeras… regalo de Cat por ese 'juego' de Sikowitz pero… ¿Era solo una alucinación referente al pasado? ¿Era del presente? ¿Futuro? ¿Era un juego que su mente creaba cada vez con datos pretéritos?_

_-No- Pero la duda se sentía desde la pregunta anterior ¿Razones para desconfiar? Pues por algo ha de ser. No es que Jade fuera… ¿De confiar? Aunque sus tijeras en esa piel canela se verían... Alzo las manos, formaba una perfecta y hermosa cruz. Sentía la cercanía de la otra chica. Poso sus manos en los brazos de Jade y sentía como tocaba lentamente, como si realmente fuese un oficial arrestando a su criminal._

_-No seas penosa- Insinuaciones como esas no se escuchaban todos los días de sus labios pero… si Jade recordaba alguna, todas eran para ella ¿Realmente se le podía llamar recuerdo a eso? ¿Realmente lo podía considerar así?... Las manos de la morena se quedaron en su cintura y comenzaron a bajar. Metió su mano en el borde de su falda y… claramente el filo de las tijeras se sentía en la piel de Jade. La joven había encontrado lo que buscaba."_

-Gracias Jade, fue el mejor regalo de todos- André abrazo a Jade fuertemente y la gótica aun perdida por el pequeño escape de este mundo tardo en responder al abrazo.

-Lo merecías- Sonrió sincera.

-¿Tienes planes?-

-Pasarla con mi hermano y con los Valentine, siempre pasamos la Navidad juntos y Beck… ¿Quieres venir?-

-Lo tomare en cuenta-

Era nochebuena y había casa llena en la mansión de los West ¿Cuándo había estado tan llena su casa? Qué contrario se sentía a la soledad del día en que…_ "sábado 27 de marzo, 2010 00:57" _Ella tenía que ver en eso pero… _"Me falta ella"_

Abrazos, regalos, familia (Sin su padre y su… mujer) _"Mejor, un peso menos" _ pero… Jade salió al enorme balcón de la sala mientras todos abrían sus regalos. La brisa fría era una de las pocas cosas que más disfrutaba, el gélido tacto en la piel era casi… lo más increíble que sentía.

-Feliz Navidad Jadey- Unos brazos la tomaron por la espalda en fuerte abrazo, el frió había desaparecido. Una sonrisa melancólica amenazo con salir de sus labios, pero prefirió girar el rostro en sentido opuesto a la pequeña. Se sentaron en el borde del balcón, con los pies colgando y sin decir nada. Un silencio cómodo y tranquilo. Cat se recargo en el hombro de Jade y al fin, por un gesto amable la gótica respondió a la pequeña expresión navideña.

-Feliz Navidad Cat- La pelirroja sonrió y se quedó en la misma posición hasta que sintió la necesidad de que su pequeña e infantil duda fuera fuese resuelta.

-¿Pediste tu deseo ya?-

-¿Deseo?- _"Una estúpida niñería"_

-¿Qué es lo que más quieres? – Y la pregunta permaneció en el aire por más tiempo del debido _"Saber quién es ella" _¿Qué desapareciera? Dejaría algo insaciable (Con los pocos días sin verle era más que suficiente) Pero tenerla cerca ¿Para qué? Había tantas cosas… ¿Recuerdos? ¿Alucinaciones? ¿Fantasías? Que causaban… ¿Confusión? Pero y lo de Beck… verlos juntos era peor que acabar bajo tierra.

-¿Qué caso tiene?-

-Es Navidad Jade, los deseos se cumplen-

-¿El tuyo se cumplió?- Se quedaron viendo unos segundos y la pelirroja sonrió.

-Creo que pronto se cumplirá, a veces toma tiempo pero… - Se quitó del borde del balcón y camino con dirección a su familia que ya esperaba por ella – Si, de verdad lo deseas y confías en que se cumplirá… pasara Jade-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese vacío, esa soledad, todos agradecieron por la cena y por el buen rato compartido, se fueron uno a uno. Hasta que solo quedaron su joven hermano y ella. Un abrazo navideño antes de que el joven (Que poco a poco parecía más un adolescente) se fuera a la cama.

Bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la hierba de su jardín, mirando al cielo, con el roció en todas partes _"Deseo… que mierda ¿Cuántas Navidades me senté aquí pidiendo que me la devolvieran? Que estupidez" _Su madre había partido antes de tiempo y era su deseo de siempre… Nunca volvió ¿Qué podía ser diferente esta vez? Ese viejo deseo paso a ser aceptación, hasta que consiguió entender las últimas palabras con sensatez _"Te volveré a ver… lo prometo. Nunca… dejes de… seguir tus… ilusiones" _Y en ese momento ¿Qué más podía perder? _"Esta vez te haré caso… pero ayúdame, ayúdame a encontrarla…" _Si, ella era una chica dura con todos pero... quien podía negarse a las últimas palabras de su madre ¿Quién era ella para negarle eso? Y las palabras de Cat también retumbaban en su cabeza… _"Deseo… saber los motivos de tu tormento hacia mi… quiero saber quién eres" _Y los pequeños rayos de luz comenzaron a golpear sus ojos. _"Estúpido sol… _"pero un pensamiento apareció como ráfaga, en un instante era todo lo que tenía en su cabeza "Make it shine".

**Esta vez es un poco más largo y va mas fluido, espero que le gustara. ****Bueno estoy poniendo un poquitin de Cade (No soy fan pero... me gusto la idea y bueno ¿Qué opinan?) Creo que es un poco necesario para lo que viene... Jori xD**

**Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a:**

**AsukaMiyamoto: **No sabes lo feliz y gratificante que es leer tus comentario, me encanta saber que disfrutas mi trabajo. Muchas gracias amiga significa mucho. **Bella Riddle I **Me encantan los comentarios largos y me encanta que estés sacando tus propias conclusiones, espero darte mas pistas con este capitulo. Y no te preocupes, tus preguntas no serán contestadas xD no soy fácil de convencer, así que... no me sacaras una sola palabra de la trama xD me puedes sacar muchas cosas pero eso no :D Aunque me gusta dar muchas vueltas, espera lo inesperado. Gracias, te mando un abrazo. **Isalyr** Un libro? Interesante, tienes que decirme cual eh... creo que debe ser interesante (aunque no lo leeré ahora no quiero que influya xD) Espero que te gustara, gracias por la oportunidad. **Phantom1812 **Vale que siempre que leo uno de tus comentarios me alegras el día y es un honor que un artista como tú me llame colega. Que te guste mi historia vale mucho para mi y no hay nada que me guste mas que sacar tu curiosidad, quien sabe quizá derrumbe muchas cosas en esta historia. Estoy muy agradecida de que me leas y significa mucho. **Nara375**:Tu juego de palabras me encanto xD Por que no? Todos deberíamos vivir más allá de la realidad :D Me gustaría contestar a tus interrogantes pero... No lo haré... (Por ahora) Me gusta el suspenso, espera lo que menos parezca seguro xD Gracias por comentar, me haces muy feliz, un abrazo **Forty three: **Hay que hacerle honor al nombre xD, recibir comentarios de autores tan buenos como tu es lo mas gratificante que hay, muchas gracias por comentar. Normalmente no digo muchas cosas con sentido xD pero creo que me sentiría así estando en esa situación ¿Cuando sabes que no estas comenzando a enloquecer? **Minecrandres: **Lo que a mi ahora me parece increíble es que le dieras la oportunidad a esta historia, enserio se agradece de corazón. Espero que siga gusta dote esta historia, muchas gracias.

**Gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos, significa mucho, sobre todo a los que decidieron pasarse por aquí y darle una oportunidad a esta historia y a su servidora. Escribo para ustedes amigos lectores. **

**¿Que dicen merece un review? Su opinión es importante para mi, me hace tener mas ganas de escribir y me importa mucho saber que piensan de esta loca idea. Su review puede hacerme sonreir :D Gracias de antemano y los invito a leer "Es lo mejor" y por supuesto "El papel de sus vidas" Otras de mis locas ideas xD**


	5. Dolor

**Hey! No puedo creerlo, semana de locos pero... *suspiro* Estoy aquí porque amo hacer esto. Espero que disfruten esta capitulo. Gracias por la oportunidad.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado para... ****Franiam. **Muchas gracias, ya te lo habia prometido, este va para ti con cariño.

**VicTORIous no es mio... La canción mencionada tampoco... Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. De ser lo contrario no podría disfrutar mi pasión por escribir aquí :D**

Existen muchas formas de dañar a alguien y la peor de todas es emocionalmente. Es porque te duele incontrolablemente y no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo, no existe cura para un dolor emocional, no existe cura para lo que es invisible…

¿Cómo llego a tal extremo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Beck y Jade pasaban en noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento de su día discutiendo. Era una costumbre, era como si de pronto estando junto a él Jade solo quisiera matarle. El grupo de admiradoras del chico no ayudaba en lo absoluto pero… el estúpido juego de Sinjin era más de lo que una pareja soportaría. Ese juego había dejado claro que ellos eran la peor pareja y después de la peor pelea de una vida… todo termino.

-Ya no quiero pelear más Jade, ya no-

-El único culpable aquí eres tú, no trates de ocultarlo ¡Esto es tu maldita culpa! ¡Tuya Beckett!- La joven le soltó una fuerte cachetada a su novio. Saco toda su frustración en ese acto, todo lo que traía adentro salió en ese golpe. Beck solamente giro su rostro y su cabello desordenado ocultaba sus ojos llenos de ira y dolor, un dolor emocional, un dolor por importancia y un dolor que tardaría en cerrar.

-Cúlpame todo lo que quieras… sabemos que los dos la compartimos. Aunque tú y tus… acciones tienen un peso muy grande-

-¿Eso crees? ¡Pues vete a la mierda con tus ideas y tu… porquería de relación!-

-¿Así se acaba todo?-

-Así lo quise terminar y tú me dejaras porque no eres más que un poco hombre y un imbécil- A pasos rápidos Jade dejo la RV de Beck, camino a casa como tantas noches lo había hecho. Era una chica fuerte, que no se doblegaba, que no cedía, que nadie lastimaba y que esa noche se dejó llevar por el dolor. Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ese estúpido, ese imbécil, ese hijo de… Él era el único que podía dañarla así y lo había conseguido, aquel que alguna vez había sido su felicidad solo había dejado un profundo dolor.

Y estaba sola, una vez más lo estaba y ese frío se apodero de su cuerpo. Se sentó frente a la puerta de su casa y sintiéndose la persona más miserable en la tierra se rompió. Se rompió como solo contadas veces hacía. Haciendo todo lo posible para liberar lo que había dentro, tratando de extinguir lo que la lastimaba.

¿Qué tan delgada es esa línea? ¿Qué tan delgada es la línea entre el amor y el odio? Ella amaba a Beck Olive y en un segundo lo único que quería era asesinarle ¿Quién era el para lastimarla? ¿Quién era el para dejarla sola?

Días de agonía esperaban por Jade, días que a pesar de cobrar factura ella enfrentaba como si nada pasara alrededor. Ella no tenía intensión de verse vulnerable y mucho menos frente a su ahora exnovio. Tomando todo en soledad, sin nadie… sin nada.

La chica era demasiado orgullosa como para dejar que alguien viera más allá de su exterior, si se moría de dolor… se moriría sin que nadie más lo notara. Pero… hacer el intento de poder saber más del misterio que encerraba dentro, era algo intrigante para cualquiera.

-¿Estas… ya sabes… bien?-

-¿No parezco bien?- El miedo en el moreno no se hizo esperar ¿Interés por algún motivo? Curiosidad tal vez. André la quería de un modo especial, quizá como amiga, a veces como algo más pero sin posibilidad de ser correspondido.

-Bueno… no es que… sabes a lo que me refiero. Pareces… ¿Decaída?- Suficiente perspicaz para notarlo y demasiado valiente por preguntar.

-Es un chico André no es mi brazo- El joven soltó una risa por el comentario y a pesar de que ella no quería mostrar nada, muchos lo notaban. Aunque… la vida sigue y no espera a nadie.

El tiempo se lleva todo, el dolor que un día pareció eterno es olvidado o por lo menos remplazado por uno más grande. _"Pide un deseo y solo lo alejaras" _¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo notara? "_Quizá la soledad era porque ella no estaba" _Aburrida no era la palabra que podía describir a su ex situación con Beck, era más… cansancio, cansancio a las peleas, a que no quedara nada o no mucho porque luchar.

Desde la época navideña ella no estaba pero… ¿qué día era hoy? _"3 de marzo de 2012". _Más de dos meses sin ella, si Cat tenía razón… este deseo estaba tardando demasiado y cobrando una enorme factura. Hacía de tantas cosas tanto tiempo… pronto un mes del rompimiento con Beck. No dolía de un modo exagerado pero… ahí estaba esa sensación indescriptible. Y ahí estaba él, en todas partes… Ella quería que quien estuviese en todas partes fuera otra persona.

* * *

Lo que hacía el loco de su profesor era… ¿Inusual? Bueno una elección de los personajes estaba bien pero… ¿Esposa de un astronauta? Un astronauta representado por Cat. La chiquilla alegre y su mejor amiga.

Los ensayos iban bien pero… con Beck como hijo pues… además de que era extraño tener a Cat como "esposo" era… no malo pero ¿Extraño? Ese "te amo" no salía de los labios de la gótica sin forzarlo ¿Por qué?

-Suficiente… Jade son dos palabras, se nota el amor de la pareja pero… ¿No puedes decirlo? ¿Es enserio? –

-No presiones Sikowitz, maldición sé que son dos putas palabras pero… no sé qué pasa-

-Entonces…-

-Es mañana hay mucho tiempo para… esta estupidez- Salió del caja negra dejando a todos con demasiadas dudas. Jade era de las mejores o… ¿Por qué no decirlo? La mejor ¿Por qué no podía decirlo? Eran dos palabras y un simple… abrazo. Dos palabras.

'Jade estas bien ¿Es por mí que no puedes decirlo?... De Cat'. _"Hijo de… ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar eso?" _Estaba segura que no era por culpa de la pequeña. Era algo que ni ella se podía explicar.

'No es por ti Cat, es culpa mía… De Jade'. Pobre chica, demasiado insegura algunas veces, a veces incluso parecía que le importara más los demás que ella misma. Aunque contando historias de su hermano y con esa personalidad cualquiera se confundiría.

'Salgamos ¿Nozu?... Cat'. Un poco de tiempo con su "esposo "y para relajarse no le caería mal.

'Paso en diez'. Subió a su auto y paso por su pequeña amiga. Comer, platicar, cantar e idiotas molestando ¿Qué mejor? Volver a casa e intentar dormir o ¿Por qué no? Intentar decir te amo. Y un recuerdo de pronto estuvo en ella.

"_¿Nozu? ¿Cómo? Pero en el momento que abrió sus ojos… todo el color estaba ahí, no más oscuridad, nada que pareciera… irreal. Se giró para ver mejor el lugar pero… ¿Era un sueño? ¿Un truco de mal gusto? Pero… ella, el ángel, de nuevo ahí y era… realmente eso, un ángel. Esos ojos… sus facciones, sus labios, sus mejillas, su mirada, su cuerpo, su cabello, su ropa, su color, la morena estaba ahí, completa, era un recuerdo completo era ella… real. _

_-La peor noche de todas - Vale que si el odio en los ojos de Jade no era suficiente para confirmarlo, sus palabras lo hacían. _

_-Si piensas que me estoy divirtiendo en esta 'cita' pues no- Sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza ¿Cita? ¿Eso era una cita? ¿Una cita de…?_

_-Entonces no hablemos- Era una orden. Entre todo, si era una cita no parecía ser muy buena, después de todo… ninguna de las dos parecía ¿Feliz? Pero…_

_-Bien…- Jade parecía complacida, a pesar de lo poco que duro ya que la joven interrumpió en un instante – Sabes…- Un quejido escapo de sus labios como reproche. –No hay una buena razón para que tú y yo estemos aquí sentadas y conversemos-_

_Eran la misma persona, era su cuerpo… ella en ese cuerpo pero… Ese odio o rencor que corría por sus venas era ajeno a la curiosidad que sentía cuando estaba fuera de ese cuerpo ¿Por qué ese odio? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento? ¿Qué había de real en eso? _

_-Yo tengo una razón-_

_-¿Y cuál es?-_

_-No me agradas- Bueno si lo decía sus razones tendrá ¿Por qué? Acaso esos pequeños recuerdos que tenía donde ese ángel y su ahora exnovio estaban juntos tenían algo que ver ¿Por qué el odio? ¿Por qué ese trato? Si eso tenía algún peso… ella no podía hacer más que… sentirse tan identificada con esas sensaciones._

_-¿Enserio? ¿No puedes pensar en una cosa que te agrade de mí?- _

_-Me agrada cuando estas triste-¿Cuanta verdad había en eso? Ese sentimiento de dolor en los ojos de la morena era indescriptible. Era… la sensación de que ella era la que controlaba, de que el control lo tenía Jade. De que tenía suficiente poder para hacer lo que sea con ella y ella seguiría ahí._

_Un suspiro escapo de los labios de esa ilusión- De acuerdo… vuelve a intentarlo, busca en el fondo de tu alma oscura y amarga y ve si puedes encontrar algo bueno de mí- ¿Oscura? Viendo a esa chica en situaciones como esas y siempre con esa situación de odio y… ¿cariño? Algo debía estar mal en Jade. Algo debía estar mal y debía tener algo oscuro en ella para desear verla a pesar del odio y para que ese ángel tratara con tanto esmero de obtener cariño de su parte. Era una relación ¿Rara? ¿Enferma? _

_De pronto comenzó a pensar un poco y un montón de imágenes recorrieron su mente, muchas sin sentido, muchas sin contexto y con un excesivo de recuerdos compartidos… buenos y malos pero sin tener un sentido claro. Solo eras rabietas y solo eran sonrisas._

_-Tu canto… no es… horrible- Una sonrisa se formó en su interior, su voz rondaba en su cabeza pero… esa actitud era suya. Sin perder la postura, ni siquiera frente a ella._

_-Gracias - Su sonrisa apareció y vio como sus ojos se iluminaron ¿Quién quiere escuchar un cumplido como ese? ¿Quién tiene la mente tan retorcida?_

_-Es tu turno de decir algo bueno sobre mí- _

_-Claro- Contesto rápidamente, como si eso era lo que hubiese esperado de toda la "cita"-Admiro que nunca tienes miedo de decir lo que piensas- ¿Enserio? Ese era su cumplido_

_-Eso es estúpido- Y realmente lo era, para ella eso no era una cualidad, era su personalidad ¿A qué clase de chica le gusta eso?_

_-¿Ves? - Una pequeña escapo de sus labios, imperceptible para cualquiera. -Tú turno de nuevo- Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Jade, tenía una idea de algo que la describía en totalidad pero… No lo diría aunque… rodo los ojos y se resignó. Se sintió como… si fuese real, como si el control de su cuerpo estuviese de vuelta. _

_-Supongo que… algunas personas… dicen que… bajos ciertos ángulos… tu eres… bonita- ¿Bonita? Picaba con los palillos su comida (del mismo modo en el que un picor en su garganta aparecía), no quería ver su rostro después de eso. Giro a penas y vio esa hermosa sonrisa, con sus mejillas que hacían que pareciera un sueño… un ángel. No dejaría que ganara tan fácil –Podrías decir que soy bonita- La mirada de la otra chica se enterneció, la miraba como si lo hubiese esperado por largo tiempo. Sonrió ante quizá un recuerdo y…_

_-Tú eres muy bonita- Y la miro a los ojos y la vio completa, como al inicio, era sincera y su cálida sonrisa lo confirmaba. Y poco a poco… su rostro no estaba… su habitación aparecía y solo quedaba eso… un recuerdo de una ilusión."_

Coloco sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a tratar de despejar ese pensamiento "_¿Qué fregados fue eso?" _Era ella, era esa chica, sus facciones, su piel y sus… palabras ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Sin contexto se podría pensar lo que sea, realmente lo que sea ¿Cada cuánto tienes una conversación así?... aunque, después de todo… _"A quién le importa"_

Observo la hora en el reloj de la pared, bostezo un poco y se incorporó. Estaba cansada, cansada de esa situación ¿Por qué cuando se había acostumbrado a su ausencia? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no cuando todo lo que había era soledad? ¿Por qué ella?

No sentía el peso de una noche en vela, sentía el peso de las palabras de esa chica, sentía como el mismo peso de esa conversación estaba encima de su cuerpo. Por algún motivo ahí estaba, toda la noche estuvo y no quería irse. Era… mera imaginación, era un juego mental, era… una cosa sin importancia ¿Por qué dársela? Era un mérito que no debía de ser atribuido a alguien como ella.

-¿Lista?-

-Siempre- Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en los labios de Jade y su "hijo" se limitó a sonreír. -¿Y tú? ¿Listo para un padre con narcolepsia?-

-Siempre- Trato de hacer una mueca similar a la chica y los dos solo se burlaron del mal intento. Era tiempo de hacerlo…

La última escena era la que lo definía, eran unas simples dos palabras. Después de todo el transcurso de esa ridícula obra… estaban las dos ahí… de frente. Con dos palabras que podían decir mucho y no significar nada. La pequeña pelirroja usaba un bigote y una peluca. No lucia muy varonil, lucia como una pequeña jugando a ser su padre. Jade miraba atenta para hablar, iba a sonar creíble y eso lo podía asegurar.

"_En cuanto el momento se acercó… en un parpadeo Cat no estaba más en ese ridículo traje condecorado, había un rostro familiar en el… Jade era libre, podía moverse podía... ¿Tocarla? Se acercó un poco, paso su dedo por su bronceada mejilla y una corriente la atrapo._

_-¿Cómo puedes amar a un perdedor dormilón como yo?-Esas líneas, en sus labios eran… Parte de una obra y solo eso. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Tal y como el libreto mandaba._

_-No eres un perdedor dormilón, eres un astronauta- La mano de Jade atrapo el antebrazo de su "esposo". Se sonrieron, era sincera, más allá de la obra, era sincera y podía verse._

_-Te amo- Y en ese instante ese momento en que el mundo se detuviera… ahí estaba. Se había detenido en un instante, en ese instante todo se había detenido y eran solo dos. Solo dos de nuevo._

_-Te amo- Y había salido tan… natural. Como cuando Beck de pronto lograba sacar el lado dulce de la gótica. Como no lo haría más. _

_Se miraron, sonrieron y se abrazaron, sentía su piel, su tacto, era libre de ver su rostro, de sentir su cuerpo, a sentir que… ella estaba hecha a medida. De pronto los aplausos comenzaron a sonar y al separarse no estaba más. Se había ido"_

Cat entrelazo su mano con la suya y las levanto. Poco a poco Jade atrapo el contexto y se inclinó para agradecer, la obra había acabado y… la ilusión también.

Iba, venia, la abandonaba y de pronto estaba de nuevo en todas partes. Jade estaba cansada de esa situación, de verla, de no hacerlo, de odiarla, de sentir asco por escenas sin sentido, de las extrañas sensaciones, de lo raro que era escaparse de la realidad por un segundo. Comenzaba a pensar que tenía un problema más… ¿Grave? ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Psicosis? ¿Desequilibrio? ¿Fuga Disociativa?

Era malo tener esas alucinaciones pero desde el día de la "cita" ese maldito recuerdo era… _"¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué?" _ Algo era real en todo eso, era algo insano. Enfermo, estaba en su mente, en su vida, en sus sueños y en su realidad. En su nueva realidad. Era una sombra que solo expandía su penumbra en los hombros de Jade. Nadie más notaba esa sombra, nadie más veía lo que pasaba, nadie más sabía lo que significaba para ella. Nadie más.

* * *

-¿Jade West?- Una gran cantidad de gente se estaba acercando rápidamente a ella, encabezados por un hombre de aspecto mayor y con una pose de todo un hombre de negocios. Pronto todos notaron el alboroto y la curiosidad hizo que gente se acercara, en menos de dos segundos todos estaban en frente del casillero negro de la gótica.

-¿Quién eres? Porque me haces perder tiempo- Dulce como siempre ella contesto.

-¿Te gustaría cantar el número de apertura de los Platinum Music Awards?- El cúmulo de gente estallo en susurros, gritos y murmuros. Jade levanto una ceja incrédula. Ayer había mandado su audición, una perfecta y armoniosa audición que llego a ser la elegida.

-Sera un honor para ustedes- El incrédulo esta vez fue el vanguardista de aquella tropa, el poderoso empresario Mason.

-Tenlo por seguro- Ella tenía la oportunidad de conseguirlo, de conseguir ser… lo que su padre jamás podría creer.

-Lo conseguiste… tú lo conseguiste Jade-

-Era obvio André- Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del moreno. Abrió sus brazos en espera de un abrazo. A pesar de que Jade no era de las que mostraran sus sentimientos, la alegría que había contenido por todo el tiempo en que Mason y su montón de bufones fue expulsada. Jade abrazo fuertemente a André. En el otro extremo del pasillo el joven de cabello largo solo observaba la escena _"Que rápido me olvidaste Jade"_

-¿Para qué querías que viniera Mason? Pierdo tiempo- Jade fue citada por Mason en su despacho a la mañana siguiente. Temprano y sin café su humor no era algo… ¿Afable?

-Toda una personalidad ¿No?- Jade rodo los ojos –Eres perfecta, nada que cambiar, eres una persona…-

-Compleja- Termino la oración una de las tantas asistentes del dueño.

-Interesante, así que… quiero que fijemos la canción para los premios- Un razonamiento justo, si Mason quería a una personalidad, había escogido a la indicada. Cínicamente Jade solo observaba. –Así que… quiero algo… explosivo ¿Qué piensas?-

-Hagamos que explote- Una sonrisa con cierto cinismo y sado apareció en su rostro.

-Aquí tienes los demos… escúchalos, elige el mejor y… encendamos el escenario-

Escuchó todos y cada uno de los demos en compañía de Cat y André. Al terminar de escucharlos todos se miraron y André se atrevió a romper al fin el hielo.

-¿Y… Cuál cantaras?-

-¿Vas de broma no? Todas las letras son una mierda- Y eso era seguro para todos los presentes. Cualquiera que escuchara una letra así querría cortarse los oídos.- ¿Quieres mostrar un poco de talento?- Se dirigió al moreno.

-¿De qué hablas?- Cat era testigo de un futuro complot en contra de los Platinum Music Awards.

-Tenemos varios días para hacer la mejor canción que el mundo pueda escuchar ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres musicalizar una canción para los premios?-

-¿Hablas enserio? Mason va a matarte-

-Nos matara a los tres ¿no?- Se observaron y poco a poco comenzaron a escribir un poco. Mason se llevaría una gran sorpresa el día de la presentación.

"_-Hey, hey, hey, hey. __Lo hiciste- _

_-Lo hice- Y una expectante Jade observaba atenta. La morena salto a los brazos de Beck y técnicamente estaban colgados. En un instante la poca cordura que le quedaba se fue al demonio"_

La joven salió de su casa en pijama y se dejó caer en la entrada de su casa. En dos días serían los premios y ella estaba sentada en la intemperie de la mañana. Era tan real como cualquier otro recuerdo pretérito. Era tan… ¿Por qué la importancia? Beck no era nada suyo y ella ni siquiera era real. Repetía eso en su mente una y mil veces hasta que le pareció lo más insignificante y patético del mundo.

-Está casi lista… ¿Qué dices?-

-Me gusta-

-Si es linda, será increíble escucharte cantar- La pelirroja parecía feliz de participar en el pequeño engaño internacional.

-En vivo y en primera fila. Mis músicos no pueden faltar-

"_Más ajena a la escena no podía estar, más lejos de intervenir, distante a cualquier acción para evitar lo que veía y en ese momento fue que su corazón sano se partió de nuevo. Estaba a punto de presenciar el beso del siglo o de la vida. No había libreto, no había escena, no había nada que los obligara, no había nada que pudiera justificarlo más que… La sensación se apodero de todo su cuerpo y después de unos instantes su corazón se detuvo, no se movió, no respiro y no estaba viva._

_-Así que…- Él estaba acercándose lentamente, estaba cada vez más y más cerca del rostro de esa chica 'Esa hija de...' _

_-Si…- Ella no se movía, ella lo iba a aceptar, sus ojos se lo decían y Jade no podía hacer más que desmoronarse en ese instante. Pero en el momento en que creyó que iba a romperse… Ese ángel se detuvo, intento articular palabra, se frenó, lo detuvo y no se consumó el acto. En ese instante Jade respiro de nuevo por un instante._

_-Ooow, tú- ¿Esas eran las explicaciones? ¿Por qué desaprovecharlo? ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Tenía un vasto repertorio de imágenes en las que Jade la maltrataba, rechazaba y humillaba ¿Por qué detenerse? ¿Por qué no vengarse? ¿Por qué no hacerlo?_

_-Lo siento…- _

_-No, yo lo siento, yo… - Era el comienzo del momento más incómodo en la vida de los tres. El dolor estaba en el cuerpo de Jade en todas partes._

_-No era mi intención…- '¿No era su intención? No cambias Beck' _

_-No, no, no hiciste nada, tú…-_

_-Ahora ¿Por qué no nos besamos?- Era una explicación que pedía a gritos y que contenía algo más. Hablaba de un pretérito que no había sido concluido, antes había pasado algo similar. Jade dejo de respirar de nuevo y esa sensación llego de nuevo. El dolor se apodero de ella, si se lo merecía… si realmente lo merecía ¿Por qué detenerlo? _

_-Porque… por Jade…-_

_-Jade y yo rompimos-Y en ese instante una sensación fría recorrió su espina. Imagino el momento exacto, estaba en una ilusión o recuerdo o lo que sea pero… ¿Quién le confirmaba que no estuviera sucediendo ahora? Descarto la idea en el instante en que recordó que esa chica no era…_

_-Si pero… ¿Besar al exnovio de tu amiga?- '¿Amiga?'_

_-Espera, espera, espera ¿Desde cuándo tú y Jade son amigas?- Una pregunta inteligente, la más inteligente que pudo mencionar en todo el mal momento – Ella tomo tu lugar en los Platinum Music Awards- 'Por eso el abrazo entre ambos'_

_-Mira… quiero decir… creo que Jade y yo en realidad no somos amigas amigas pero… somos una especie de amigas… eso creo y… ¿Besar a su exnovio? No puedo hacerle eso a una amiga- Tenia datos, no muchos, pero… ella sabía que había sido mala con esa chica. Incluso pensó que era una venganza de otra vida por tal tortura pero… ella siempre estuvo ahí y… seguía estando ahí" _

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si sólo… - Jade se recargo en el respaldo de su cama y Cat se acomodó a su lado.

-Ella ¿no?- Le brindo una sonrisa fingida y cerró los ojos. Soltó el aire lentamente y los abrió lentamente. La chiquilla tenía la preocupación en el rostro. –Es tarde ya… Me voy, mañana es tu noche y necesitas descansar… entonces…-

-Espera- Jade interrumpió de pronto mientras la tomaba del hombro antes de que se alejara de la cama –Quédate- No era una petición, tenía un sonido de orden pero su rostro lo hacía parecer una súplica.

-Pero… ¿Esta listo el cuarto de huéspedes?- En tanto tiempo Cat jamás había recibido una invitación así de su parte y…

-No, quédate- La chica se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Se recostaron y Cat atrapo a Jade en sus brazos, no entendía las razones… sus razones pero… sabía que algo le dolía a su amiga. Se quedaron dormidas así, sin decir nada y sólo sintiendo el gélido frio de la noche y el calor de su compañía.

-Cinco minutos- Estaba a cinco minutos de que su vida diera un cambio, de que todos supieran su nombre, de que todos la vieran, si tan solo… su nombre… si tan solo supiera su nombre.

"_-Wow. Que increíble vestuario- Era un vestido exageradamente rosa, completamente distinto al negro que llevaba antes de verla. El cuerpo de Jade estaba lleno de un sentimiento indescriptible. Ella le había quitado su lugar en los premios y esa chica sólo… lo dejo pasar, incluso se negó a besar a Beck y ahora…_

_-Luzco como una idiota- Era difícil de creer que ella hubiese aceptado salir con un vestuario así, era simplemente algo ilógico. Fuera de ese realidad Jade lucia como la habían presentado ante todos el primer día, la chica dura, de carácter duro, la Jade de siempre._

_-Una linda y rosada idiota- Su sonrisa era sincera –Con esa… cosa en la cabeza- Era sincera en su intento de hacer un cumplido. Ella era… un ángel ¿Quién hace algo así después de tanto?_

_-Gracias- Ese gracias consiguió sacar una sonrisa en ambas –No esperaba verte aquí- Era cierto, ella había sido una bruja y… estaba ahí._

_-Bueno… todo el mundo ha venido a animarte, así que… pensé que debería hacerlo también- Y sus palabras quemaban y… cada una le dolía a Jade ¿Remordimiento? No era… -Y… tú te ves mejor en eso de lo que yo hubiera podido- Era un dolor distinto… como cuando acabas de lastimar a la persona más importante de tu vida y… _

_-Esto no está bien- _

_-Si, está un poco apretado de…-_

_-¡NO! No este estúpido vestuario ¡Esto! ¡Yo! – Era cierto, era tiempo de… de aceptarlo._

_-Yo no…-_

_-Se suponía que esta seria tu noche. Esta es tu gran oportunidad, así que… Si yo voy por ahí y…- Las palabras le costaban, jamás había dicho algo antes así, ella lograba sacer eso de ella. Ella era…_

_-¿Y…?-_

_-No puedo hacerle eso a una amiga-Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, era lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo –O incluso a ti- Vale si ella conseguía mucho… no se lo daría todo aun. Su sonrisa bajo un poco pero… se quedaron viendo unos segundo y Jade no pudo evitarlo más… le sonrió, sincera como nunca antes lo había hecho…"_

-Damas y caballeros. Para su primera presentación en directo a nivel mundial… Por favor demos la bienvenida a… ¡Jade West¡-

Todos estaban ansiosos, pero ciertamente el corazón de Jade estaba corriendo. El escenario se abrió dejando ver el mundo desde la cima. Y en el fondo, en una de las filas de atrás lo vio. Vio dos pares de ojos iguales a los suyos, ahí estaban su padre y su hermano. Su hermano con su típica sonrisa de chico bueno y su padre con… con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, tenía ese rostro tan… era el mismo que cuando llegaba a casa y saludaba a la madre de Jade. Era el rostro paterno de tiempo atrás… Sus ojos repasaron el teatro y ahí estaban todos sus compañeros y… ahí estaban los ojos de Beck, vacíos… los de Cat, Robbie y André, emocionados…

Su voz comenzó a sonar, era la voz que todos querían escuchar pero con la letra que ella quería que fuese, con una que esperaba que ella escuchara.

_One more kiss could be the best thing (Un beso más puede ser lo mejor)_

_One more lie could be the worst (Una mentira más puede ser lo peor)_

_And all these thought are never resting (Y todos estos pensamientos nunca descansan)_

_And no not something I deserve (Y tú no eres algo que merezca)_

_In my head there's only you now (Ahora en mi cabeza solo estas tu)_

_This world falls on me (Este mundo cae sobre mi)_

_In this world there's real and make believe (En este mundo hay realidad y fantasía)_

_And this seems real to me (Y esto parece real para mi)_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am (Y me amas pero no sabes quién soy)_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand (estoy dividido entre esta vida que llevo y en donde permanezco)_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am (Y me amas pero no sabes quién soy)_

_So let me go, let me go (Así que déjame ir, déjame ir)_

_I dream ahead to what I hope for (Sueño yendo hacia lo que espero)_

_And I turn my back on loving you (Y doy la espalda a amarte)_

_How can this love be a good thing (Cómo puede este amor ser algo bueno)_

_When I know what I'm going through (Cuando yo sé por lo que voy)_

_El aire se le escapaba en la canción, había puesto su alma en ella, había visto tantas veces su rostro mientras la escribía, había escapado tanto tiempo y ella… El público exploto en un grito y en un estruendoso aplauso, todos se acercaron a abrazarla. Mason no estaba furioso, al contrario, estaba extasiado por el éxito. Este era el principio de su carrera. "En algún lado me escucho, puedo sentirlo"_

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Horrible? ¿Peor? Pronto todas sus dudas serán respuestas pronto (Eso espero) Muchas gracias a:**

**smell-coffee: **Me alegra de sobre manera que esta historia sea de tu agrado, viniendo de una escritora como tú significa mucho para mi. Gracias por el tiempo que te tomaste en comentar y por la oportunidad. Espero saber de ti pronto, sabes que me encanta como escribes. **AsukaMiyamoto: **Es un honor recibir un comentario tuyo y un placer conocer a mi fan numero uno xD amiga la oportunidad que me brindas significa mucho. Gracias, sabes que yo también soy tu fan numero uno. **Franiam: **Gracias por el review, saber que mi trabajo es de tu agrado significa mucho, si algo me agrada es conocer la opinión de otros autores y si son buenos como tú pues... que mejor. Gracias por la oportunidad no solo en esta historia, significa mucho. **Nara375: **Siempre es completamente gratificante leer un comentario tuyo, me alegra tanto leerte chica que... Me sacar una sonrisa y significa mucho para mi. El pequeño toque de Cade me parece tierno, en el próximo habrá otro poquito xD Gracias, muchas gracias. **Forty three: **Creo que tienes razón, la gente sólo enloquece y ya xD Un Cada vs Jori... lo pensé pero no se si a muchos les gustaría xD Había pensado en una buena escena para el próximo pero... aun no estoy segura ¿Que dices? Muchas gracias, de alguien como tú es... Rayos tu eres increíble, es hermosa tu escritura y significa tanto para mi.

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustaría un Cade vs Jori? Un poco de drama no cae nada mal xD Díganme que piensan ¿Merece un review? ¿Merece un insulto? xD **

**Gracias a los que leen, comentan y me agregan a favoritos, por ustedes escribo. No tengo palabras para agradecerlo. También los invito a leer "Es lo mejor" y "El papel de sus vidas" Nos leemos y gracias.**


End file.
